Pink Honor: The Tale of Sakura & Naruto's Legacy
by Kluger Sage
Summary: Eight months after P.D. Naruto is a ANBU member what is to become of him. What is to become of Sakura and Naruto how does Hitomi fit in? The story of love and trails some O.C. romance, Fluff and a little action the final installment to the Pink Saga.
1. Chapter 1

"**Pink Honor:The Tale of Sakura & Nartuto's Legacy"**

By Kluger Sage

I do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

**Chap. 1 Feelings**

_-I have been monitoring Naruto for about eight months now. ANBU nearly found me out but I managed to elude them again. It seems they have given up on me for the moment. This has been the longest mission for me. Naruto has gotten stronger and better at his jutsu's He seems confident but still needs work if he is to become a great shinobi of his village. I was supposed to monitor him and report to about him to my master Arumaku. Forgive me sensei. . Naruto is far more formidable now I wonder if my village can still take him on. His loved ones he would do anything for them especially his Sakura-CHAN! I don't see what he sees in that pink haired super woman I mean come on pink hair? Any ways she is the key to his strength with her out of the picture he can be weakened. It seems Akatuski has laid low for sometime nothing much from them. Yet Naruto must know that there are many out there that will come for him. Those that have bingo books will come for his head. For honor or greed either way I will protect him and watch his back. I don't know why I feel something for this boy his father decimated our village. I lost family because of his father but is it right to seek vengeance on his kin? I will find my answers soon till then I will try to have some fun at the expense of that pink mess he calls his girlfriend. – _

_Hitomi_

Hitomi closed her journal as she looked out of her window in her night kimono. There was a full moon tonight. It brought comfort to her she looked down at a sleeping Kumori her only companion. She took off her kimono she likes sleeping nude it made her body less hot. She liked the feeling of her soft nude skin touching the sheets she let out a yawn. Sleep was coming for her tomorrow would be an interesting day she would once again meet Naruto this time hopefully as an allied not as an enemy.

"hehe I wonder how he will take it" she said softly. Her eyes closed as her mind drifted into the unconscious.

Naruto arrived at his apartment he was tired his body ached every where being in ANBU was no joke. It has been months of preparations, training and fighting. Naruto was told repeatedly that he is the Hokage's blade he must hone his skills to be sharp and accurate. Naruto took off his training gear he wore the sleeveless shirt with tight black pants. He took off his boots and crashed in the couch.

He looked at his left arm and there was the mark of ANBU the tattoo that was imprinted in his arm. This seal meant he was the Hokage's tool but Naruto saw it different he saw it as a protector of the Hokage and Konoha.

Naruto walked towards the kitchen looking for instant ramen. The blonde shinobi failed to notice a pink haired kunoichi sleeping on his bed. Sakura was sprawled across his bed. He couldn't help notice her beauty to him she was the most beautiful girl in his world she believed in him and loved him. She accepted his gift what more could he want from her?

"**Hehe doesn't see seem desirable eh Naruto? Such a worthy mate isn't she. She will carry on your legacy as well as mine forever to be bonded with the house of Uzumaki." **Boasted the Kyūbi

"What the hell fox can't you leave me alone for a minute?" Yelled Naruto.

Sakura began to slowly awaken by Naruto's voice he failed to notice Sakura blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Sakura awoke to the sound of her boyfriend talking to himself. She looked at him funny but realized he was probably arguing with the fox. A smile appeared on her face seeing how silly Naruto could be. She got up stretched and yawned Naruto focused his attention on Sakura.

"Hey Naruto I was waiting for you." Said Sakura

She leaned forward and planed a kiss on his lips as she was breaking the kiss Naruto continued kissing her. He fell on top of her continuing the kiss Sakura opened her eyes in surprise. She knew they haven't had time for each other for a while. She couldn't help but be lost in the passionate kiss. Naruto ran his hands at the sides of Sakura's body he moved towards her neck and started to kiss her slowly. She moaned slightly at the sensation of her neck being kissed that way. Naruto started to get bolder as he tried to undo Sakura's bra the pink kunoichi eyes widen. Naruto's hand started to massage Sakura's breasts. In an instant Naruto flew off the bed as Sakura shoved him off her with her left hand.

"Naruto what's gotten into you! You know we've talked about this were both not ready and I've told you before about feeling my breasts." Scolded Sakura

Naruto got up from the floor scratching his head the blonde shinobi looking disappointed. He was disappointed in Sakura's reaction hoping it would've gone further.

"Naruto I know we haven't seen each other in a while but that still doesn't excuse you to invade my space. Please understand I love you but were not ready for that step yet" Sakura said firmly

Naruto folded his arms and looked at his concerned girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan if I upset you it's that being in ANBU has me on the edge lately I don't see you that much. I just can't help it if I go crazy when I'm with you I just love Sakura-chan" grinned Naruto.

Sakura shyly smiled as the blush continued to turn a deeper shade of red she started to fix her bra.

"You're sweet Naruto I love you too. I have those same urges and feelings as you do but we have to keep them under control."

Sakura walked up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his waist as she kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Now get changed I will get your dinner ready ok" ordered Sakura

Naruto grinned as he hugged his girlfriend and kissed her forehead he headed towards the bathroom to change. Dinner ended like usually Sakura fixed Naruto a plate of his favorite beef ramen stew. He noticed she added more vegetables in order for him to get healthier. Sakura had once again told her parents she would stay at Ino's place she enjoyed sleeping with her boyfriend.

They had retreated towards the living room as the room was light with candles Naruto and Sakura were both rapped in a blanket. Naruto held Sakura in his arms as her head rested on his torso. The both young lovers were looking out side the window into the full moonlight.

"Sakura I'm sorry about before. I just gave in to my urges it's that when I'm with you I go crazy. I have leave tomorrow I wanted to take you out if you're not to busy." Naruto said calmly

The pink haired kunoichi snuggled a little closer to her boyfriend. She started to play with his feet with hers.

"Off course silly I know that you have leave tomorrow I found out from Shizune. Don't worry I don't have training tomorrow I asked Tsunade-sama if I could have the day off. So were you taking me tomorrow Naruto" Sakura said in a sweet voice.

Naruto grinned wondering where he was going to take his girlfriend. He moved his hand closer to her face as he stroked her right check softly. Sakura closed her eyes she loved these romantic moments they shared. She loved being in Naruto's arms she felt safe and loved. She could hear his steady heart beat she loved that part listing to the heart of her lover.

"I was thinking maybe we could go for a picnic and a swim by the waterfall deep in the woods just you and me" grinned Naruto

Sakura let out a soft giggle she knew Naruto had something up his sleeve but she loved to go swimming.

"You just want to see me in my bikini you perv. Don't get any ideas ok it's a nice picnic and a swim you understand Naruto" Sakura said playfully.

The blonde Shinobi was surprised as Sakura mounted him. Naruto place his hands on her waist as he looked deep in to her emerald eyes. No matter how many times he started into her eyes it always had the same affect on him. His mind would be lost in the sea of emerald Sakura's eyes mesmerized him. They starred at one another like that for a good while before Naruto spoke again.

"Sakura-chan you don't have to worry so much about me I'll be fine I know you were dead set against me becoming ANBU. I want to be always by your side Sakura. I just don't want to see you get hurt because of me being with this fox." Said a soft spoken Naruto.

"Oh Naruto you know I can't help it you and I have been through so much. I just don't want to imagine what would happen you got your self killed. I love you too much I don't like think that way." Sakura said in a sad tone.

Naruto lifted his right hand and stroked her cheek his fingers traced over her lips. Sakura smiled knowing full well that Naruto understood her concerns for him. Sakura gently leaned down to kiss Naruto before getting off of him to go to sleep.

Out side on the roof tops stood a lone figure dressed in black only revealing her eyes. Hitomi had been watching Naruto for sometime now every night she would sneak out to see him from afar.

"it seems he deeply cares for her I have to make my move to test him. Unfortunately for you Naruto I can read lips." Hitomi said to herself.

She turned to Kumori and handed her a note and placed it around her neck.

"Kumori take this back to the village give it to master Arumaku please ok"

The raccoon nodded as it licked her master's check before setting off in to the darkness. Hitomi looked on into Naruto's apartment window seeing now the candles having being blown out. She decided to retreat back to her hideout in order to prepare for tomorrow.

"Water fall eh? This may be interesting" Hitomi said in a seductive voice.

It was a comely day the sun was out and no clouds out to ruin the afternoon Naruto had planned. The two couple walked side by side. Sakura had her arms around Naruto's right arm. The kunoichi had on a bright pink bikini on with green sandals and black bag. Naruto had on his pendant that Tsunade gave to him. He had on only long shorts that reached past his knee caps. They were black with an orange flame on the right his left hand carried the basket.

The couple settled near the water fall it was enormous a rainbow could be seen at the very top. It was a thirty feet high water fall as the water hit the ground near the rocks it created a mist. Its sapphire color shinned brightly because of the suns rays the water was forty feet wide, it connected to the river a mile from the waterfall.

Sakura started to set up she pulled out the towels from her bag as Naruto prepared to jump into the lake. Naruto ran towards the water and front flipped upwards and landed with a cannon ball. The water shot up and some splashed on to Sakura.

The pink haired Kunoichi laughed at her boyfriend's enthusiasm about swimming. Sakura came close to the water and jumped in legs first. She burst out of the water Naruto noticed how her chest softly bounced as well. She was glowing with the sun beaming down at her he blushed at thought that ran through his head.

"Whats that dump smirk you have on? You better not be thinking anything perverted again Naruto!" Scolded Sakura

Naruto cleared the thoughts from his head as Sakura was giving him a dirty look he just grinned back at her. Sakura smiled at swam towards her boyfriend she wrapped her arms around his neck. They looked at one another for a while be fore the closed the gap between them. Naruto could feel her warm breath on his lips as he slowly began to kiss her. They both were locked in an intimate embrace as they both shared their love of each other. Kissed last for awhile once Naruto broke of the kiss he just held Sakura just kept looking at the beauty in front of her.

"Hehe" laughed Naruto

"What's so funny Naruto! Come on why you keep looking at me like that you're making me blush." Stated Sakura.

The pink haired kunoichi began to blush heavily Naruto had that affect on her.

"Nothing it's that I love looking at you Sakura-chan. I'm just glad to have you in my arms" Boasted Naruto

Sakura blushed at hearing the sweet words from Naruto she was about to lean in a kiss him again till she noticed Naruto's eyes. They widen but they were not directed at her but behind her. Sakura turned around to see what held Naruto's eyes she frowned at the sight of Ino.

She wore a two piece bikini like Sakura but instead the top was a tube top and she wore black. She saw Ino wave back at them as she shot a wink at them. Sakura turned back to her boyfriend. Who by this time was blushing crimson and had dump look on his face it wasn't helping calming Sakura's rage as she noticed he was drooling as well.

"You perverted, lecherous bastard! You're just like him you know both perverts Tsunade warned me about this!" Yelled Sakura

Sakura flung her arms away from Naruto's neck and crossed her arms and turned her head away from him.

Naruto broke from his daze to wonder why Sakura was made and noticed that Ino was now looking at the pair with a devilish smile. It took Naruto a while to put two in two together.

"Oh come on Sakura you know I love you. My eyes are only men…"

"Oh Can it will you Naruto! I know how you were looking at Ino you're eyes were about to pop out of your sockets!" retorted Sakura.

Naruto could see Sakura was starting to get mad he knew she was jealous when he looked at or was around other women.

"Come on Sakura! We were fine a minute ago are you having lady problems again!" Yelled Naruto

Naruto at that moment would wish he never uttered those last words because the reaction that Sakura gave him meant one thing pain ;extreme excruciating pain.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Screamed Sakura.

Naruto backed away trying to figure out what to say to his enraged girlfriend alas he didn't get the chance. Sakura balled up her fists as a tear rolled down her check as she swung a right upper cut in to Naruto's gut. The blonde shinobi let out a small whimper as the fist connected with his stomach. His eyes bulged out Sakura connected with her left hand to Naruto's cheek. The blonde shinobi was sent a couple into the air as his body finally hit the water.

Sakura got out of the water hastily she picked up her towel and bag. She turned back at a semi conscious Naruto floating in the water.

"You jerk don't come after me don't talk to me you JERK!" yelled Sakura

Ino had watched the whole thing as she quickly backed away to let Sakura past her. She turned her direction towards Naruto she was saddened to see him treated that way by Sakura.

"Naruto you poor bastard!" Ino said.

Ino jumped into the water and swim towards Naruto to check up on him. Ino failed to notice an orange haired girl coming towards them. Hitimo had on a one piece suit that was clad in black and grey. Her chest bounced at each step she took towards the two in the water. Naruto still shaking the stars out of his head he noticed Ino holding him and showing concern.

"Oh Naruto I'm so sorry if I caused you any problems with "Sakura" I know she can be very jealous." Ino said softly.

"Don't worry Ino it's that I shouldn't reacted like that when I saw you hehe" Naruto said trying to laugh

Ino blushed as she remembers the look Naruto had on when he noticed her.

"Oh don't worry I didn't mind you looking at me hehe" said Ino

"Gee I hope I am not interrupting anything important Naruto. I need to talk with you if you don't mind" ordered Hitomi

Ino turned around to wonder who it was she just saw a buxom young kunoichi wearing a one piece swim suit and having long orange hair.

"Who are you?" questioned Ino

Naruto's eyes widen for a moment before getting in a fighting stance.

"Her name is Hitomi and she is a kunoichi from Iwagakure!" Yelled Naruto

Ino as well got into a fighting stance as she looked back at the smiling kunoichi.

"I am flattered you still remembered me Naruto I don't come here as an enemy but as an ally. I have some important matters to discuss with you I am unarmed please hear me out." Stated Hitomi.

Hitomi slid in to the water to join a suspicious Ino and Naruto looking at her every move. Naruto blushed as he noticed how well endowed Hitomi was compared to Sakura and Ino.

"Well you know Naruto at first I was sent to assassinate you with the other rock nin's. I was following orders I don't hold a grudge to you personality but your father on the other hand is a different story. I had to follow my orders I like you Naruto even if you don't believe me I find you attractive and funny. " Hitomi said

Ino glared at Hitomi while Naruto gave a small grin at Hitomi's statement.

"I was sent here after our fail mission I was suppose to watch you from a far and strike at you. Yet I just wanted to study you more Naruto. Till that day when you became the Kyūbi no Yōko everything changed. The power you showed the determination was incredible."

"That day I remembered that not even I was a match for you in that form. Neither was anyone in Iwagakure I saw no point in continuing my mission. Why must the son pay for the sins of the father I asked my self? "

"Naruto my grandfather told me something about Jinchūriki's along time ago they lived cursed lives. Neither human nor demon just lingering in the world between but you're different you have a light around you that attracts any one. "

Naruto looked a bit sadden about the first part at what Hitomi said but smiled at the last part. Ino on the other seemed as she wanted to say something to Hitomi about Naruto not being human but liked the last part.

"I came to warn you even if you're an ANBU now remember this there are multiple enemies out for your head. Not because of your father some maybe but mostly the Bingo book! I hear there is a huge bounty on your head Naruto many want the money other villages fear you as a threat. You have to watch your back not only Akatuski is after you but rival villages as well" Hitomi said in a sad stern voice.

"Well that's a load off your shoulders I take Hitomi. What's in it for you? For telling Naruto this?" Ino questioned Hitomi

Naruto looked at Ino then turned his gaze on Hitomi who was staring at the blonde shinobi the whole time.

"I just want his forgiveness at my attempt on his life. You need allies in this war Naruto a war that will be brought to you. Unforseen enemies will come as well as old ones. Naruto you need all the hell you can get." Stated Hitomi

Naruto looked at Hitomi with some hostility then began to slowly walk towards her the kunoichi stood her ground as Naruto stopped a couple inches in front of her.

"Why should I trust you? And why are you helping me Hitomi?" questioned Naruto.

"Because of what I see in you Naruto haven't spent so many months observing you. I see you are a kind and strong person I believe you are meant for great things. You being a jinchūriki has not made you into a violent bitter man. Plus I have my own reasons I girl has to keep some secrets handsome." Said Hitomi

With that the buxom kunoichi leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the lips quickly before performing a jutsu.

"Meisaigakure no Jutsu" Yelles Hitomi

In an instant Hitomi disappears from a surprised Naruto and a pissed off Ino. Naruto still dazed at the kissed he received from Hitomi trying to figure out what she wanted.

"So I take it you're going to leave the last part out for Sakura eh Naruto. Who knows what she'll do to you if she fines out that Hitomi kissed you!" Ino said devilishly.

Naruto's dreamy expression was snapped sweat began to run down his forehead as the fear of what Sakura would do to him if she found out.

"Inn…Ino you're not going to rat me out are you?" Said a nervous Naruto

Ino closed her eyes before opening them again she looked at Naruto and smiled evilly.

"Well no unless you agree to do one thing for me Naruto." Ino said softly

Naruto had a defeated look on his face wondering what the blonde kunoichi had in mind.

"What do you have in mind Ino"

Miles away in different land where water is its powerful element lays a village shrouded in blood and mist. The village was one with the trees around it hidden by a thick mist high above the trees. A mile a way the ocean is ahead the ocean can be heard as this village is surrounded by water.

One figure emerges from the mist. His height is that Kakashi he is en his late teens. His left ear is completely pierced he wears his water protector on his forehead. His hair is very short and has lavender eyes. Half of is hair is black while the other half white he has a big scar running down his right eye. He wears the traditional clothing of the mist village. The mist nin wore camouflaged grey and blue fatigues with cream vest and black long sleeve shirt underneath. He wears fingerless cream gloves. Attached to his side are two mid size kunai blades on his vest are dozens of kunai's and shiruken. On his back he holds a red bladed katana with one side being with jagged edges. While his axe matching his katana's smoothed front and jagged edges.

He reaches for his breast pocket and pulls out a small booklet. There he stops when he reaches Konoha nin's and notices the one with the circle marked around it.

"Uzumaki, Naruto the famous jinchūriki. His team defeated the traitor Zabuza and was able to take down the great Kisame."

"Well Naruto Uzumaki well see how you hold your own against on of Kirigakure's notorious assassins. I will taste you're blood before I eat your heart and take in your soul for I am Shuurajou Yoji of Mizu no kuni!" Yelled Yoji

The mist swallowed Yoji he was heading towards the sea were his boat awaited him to carry him towards the mainland. Inside his mind raced the thoughts of slaying one of the greatest and most powerful of Konoha's nin's. His bingo book rated Naruto as the highest threat to Kirigakure.

"I shall make it rain crimson once again before devouring you my prey." Yoji remarked

_Yo hello fellow Naruto fanfic readers I hope you like the new and last saga of the Pink series. I will come you're comments and reviews. First off I am shooting for a seven chap series_

_Second I hope not to disappoint but I am adding more romance and fluff to this series there won't be much action some but not a lot. I want it to focus on Naruto and Sakura's relationship. It's about there legacy and love will they get married who knows. With that I hope you enjoyed the first chap I will up date soon like in a week take care. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap.2 Cherry Blossom Night **

Naruto stood outside Konoha gates awaiting his teammates Naruto had on his ANBU clothing. His masked was special ironically he would wear a fox mask with eyes colored in orange with the three whisker marks on either side. Out of no where Yamato, Sai and his last teammate Mai appear. Mai was around Hinata's height and had Ino's body and curves. Her purple short hair reached towards her ears her masked resembled a cat she seemed friendly.

"All right team we know our target forty three year old Oshimaru Ono. He lives off a few kilometers from here. Retired Chūnin expected to be armed and dangerous; reason for assassination treason for selling Konoha ninjitsu secrets to other villages." Said Yamato towards his squad.

Yamato closed the bingo book he had opened and looked at his team they were all kneeling down awaiting his command. 

"Alright everyone single formation Sai you will follow behind me Naruto you will take the middle and Mai you take the rear. Move out!" Ordered Yamato

"HAI!" said the three in union.

In a blink of an eye all four ANBU members disappeared from sight they vanished like the wind without a trace. Sakura was a few feet away from the gates she wanted to see Naruto off. The one of the advantages of being the Hokage's apprentice was able to find out when ANBU was being sent on a mission. Sakura showed a depressed look on her face she at least wanted to see Naruto before he left. She was still mad at him from the waterfall incident. Even though her anger had calmed she was still concerned about her boyfriend.

"Even if he can unite with the Kyūbi at will I still fear something might happen to him? Oh Naruto you idiot why do you make me so mad at you and for what I blame Jiraiya for you're lecherous personality. "Sakura said to herself in a quite voice.

Sakura headed towards the library Tsunade had ordered her to research how to cure severe burn marks. Sakura continued to walk towards the library her mind drifted on the events of yesterday.

"Maybe I over reacted a little. It was fun at first but damn it Naruto has to learn one way or another maybe this will teach him to appreciate me more. Great I have boyfriend with a wondering eye hmph! I should've listened to Tsunade-sama wait there's an idea maybe she can give me some advice" Sakura said out loud.

"Advice on what Sakura" yelled Ino

Sakura turned her head to her left side to notice a smiling Ino waving at her.

"Hey Sakura how's it going" Ino said

Sakura's eyes darted towards the blonde haired kunoichi but decided not start another fight in the middle of the day.

"Oh it's you Ino not much I was going to the library to study. What's up" Sakura said.

"We need to talk Sakura about yesterday I think you over reacted. I seriously didn't know you two would be there. I try to swim there without being followed by perv's you know how Jiraiya is and the rest of the hounds in Konoha."

"Naruto is really sorry I talked with him after you left. He was a bit hurt and he's sorry about the comment he made towards you I swear men always blame our menstruation period for us acting up." Ino said the last part in harsh tone.

Sakura let out a short laugh and Ino followed as well the two girls walked together side by side laughing and talking.

"I know I was a little harsh Ino and I know I get a little too jealous. It can't be helped look who Naruto's senseis were. You have Kakashi who reads those trashy perverted novels. It was created by none other than the king of perverts Jiraiya who happens to be Naruto other sensei. Who knows what he picked up in those two years under his care?" Sakura said angrily.

"Well don't worry about it Sakura if it's there is any one who can beat it out of him it's you Sakura. Knock some sense into him but don't kill him you hear." Ino said

Sakura smiled as turned around ready to leave Ino waved and started to walk away. Sakura turned around.

"By the way Ino what did you talk about with "my" boyfriend when I left" Sakura said sternly.

Ino stopped dead in her track's Ino could feel goose bumps all over her body.

("Oh crap if he finds out what I asked him to do in order to not mention about Hitomi. Crap! She'll kill him and me about knowing.")

Ino slowly turned around. She could hear Sakura crack her knuckles Ino saw Sakura with her hands on her waist awaiting her reply.

"I…I ahh talked mostly about you. I wanted to say I was sorry about causing you guys to fight. I promised I would talk to you for him" Ino said nervously.

Sakura laughed at Ino's reaction she couldn't help it but love to see her squirm.

"Thank you Ino I appreciate it. I don't know why I get nervous seriously Naruto would cheat on me with someone like you ha." Sakura said light hearted.

Sakura turned away and waved back at Ino. Ino's left eye began to twitch as she gritted her teeth.

"You're welcome Sakura you billboard forehead. " Ino said the last part under her breath.

"Oh by the way Sakura you know of any orange haired kunoichi's ?" Ino asked

Sakura stopped as she instinctively punched the poll next to her it bent half way.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" Sakura said coldly.

Ino just realized she said something she shouldn't as she bowed quickly and ran towards the other street waving back at a screaming Sakura.

"Ah got to go never mind later" Ino yelled

Sakura stood there heated up wondering why she would mention that kunoichi.

"Oh you bet I know of an orange haired slut kunoichi" Sakura said angrily.

Sakura decided it was best not to dwell so much on Hitomi it usually brought nothing but headaches for her. She began to head towards the library.

A few miles away from the main village Yamato's ANBU squad was hiding in the trees stopping for a quick rest. Yamato was going over the map with Sai that left Naruto as look out and Mai was checking the supplies.

"Rumor has it Naruto you're off limits" Mai said teasingly.

"Naruto jerked his head to face Mai as she was going through supply pouch.

"What do you mean by that Mai?" Naruto said in confused voice

"A certain strong willed and powerful pink kunoichi who happens to be your girlfriend warned every kunoichi that you belong to her. Any one of us tries to get fresh with you it's our lives. My, my I'm almost tempted but were comrades I have a strict code of not fooling around with my comrades Naru." Mai said disappointingly

Naruto hated to be given that name to be used by his teammates in ANBU it didn't help to conceal his identity. It wasn't hard to find Arashi's Kyūbi son even if he now wore a mask that of a fox.

"First off when did I become a property and second its Naruto Mai. Naruto not Naru I don't care what baa-chan says to call me by that name" Naruto said in annoyed tone

"You two get ready were about to move out" Ordered Yamato

Naruto and Mai nodded there heads at there captain; in flash all that could be seen of the squad was floating leaves falling gently towards the ground. Yamato's team headed in flash towards Yosho village where there target was last seen. Naruto reached behind him to stroke his katana once again it would draw blood. He long ago found a way to deal with the killings. If blood must be drawn in order to protect his village and treasured loved ones so be it. The ANBU squad was still a couple miles away Naruto looked up at the sun seeing how it was at its peak. He wondered when he would return to see his beloved Sakura chan.

Sakura was cleaning off the blood from her medical robes. Shizune noticed Sakura wasn't herself all day it seemed her mind was preoccupied with something. Shizune turned towards Sakura she thought of her as a little sister and hated to see her this way.

"Sakura is there something the matter I've noticed you haven't been your self all day you want to talk about something?" Shizune said

Sakura looked at Shizune with a surprise look she thought she hid her emotions well it appears she hadn't.

"Oh I guess you can tell. Actually I wanted to talk to either you or Tsunade-sama it's about Naruto and me about our relationship." Sakura said calmly.

"Go on"Shizune said

"Well we just a great time but other times he can be a real pervert and I end up hurting him physically and emotionally. Naruto doesn't hurt my physically but emotionally he does. Sometimes I know he doesn't mean it Shizune I wish he wasn't a pervert but I forget he's just a male teenager with hormones." Sakura said in a low voice

Shizune had a small sad smile on her lips she wondering how to consol her fellow girlfriend. Shizune opened her mouth and was about to say something when a certain someone beat her to it.

"If you ask me you're not beating enough sense into that pervert. Mind you that his sensei is none other than Jiraiya Sakura" Tsunade said sternly.

Shizune and Sakura turned around to see Tsunade who happened to be a little tipsy. Shizune and Sakura both had disappointed looks on there faces seeing there sensei a little drunk in the afternoon.

"Tsunade sama isn't it a little early to be drinking!" scolded Shizune

Tsunade stopped smiling at Ton-Ton who was by her side and turned to her older apprentice.

"Hmph it's a celebration toast to successful operation you girls should learn to loosen up a bit. Isn't that right Sakura I bet you get pretty wild when you're indoors with your little fox now huh." Tsuanade said before breaking down with laughter

Shizune and Sakura both turned a shade of crimson as couple nurses and patients over head Tsunade's comment.

"Tsunade sama I think you've had enough sake. Besides this is not the place to discuss this matter." Sakura said hastily.

"Sakura the best advice I could give you is trust in your love you both are very young. You have your whole lives a head of you enjoy your time together. I know Naruto means well he can be a bit idiotic and immature and perverted but he loves you very much. Just knock some sense into him now and then." Tsunade said.

Sakura smiled at those words as she bowed down to her master Tsunade turned around and started to head towards her office. Shizune smiled a little seeing how calm and relaxed Sakura was again that is before Tsunade decided to say one more thing.

"By the way Sakura I hope you and Naruto are using protection I know how you teenagers go at it like rabbits just don't wear him out to much" Tsunade said loudly

Sakura's eyes widen in horror as she stood frozen with embarrassment the whole hospital ward began to laugh and snicker. Shizune face was completely red from embarrassment not knowing what to say to Tsunade sama.

Yamato's ANBU squad finally reached the village it was small and peaceful village it was mostly a produce village. With hand signals Yamoto ordered each member to go there posts. Mai headed towards the end of the village while Yamato stayed at the entrance. Sai and Naruto were to go directly into the village. Naruto formed some hand seals.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto said quietly

Two clones appeared next to Naruto before disappearing into the crowds. Yamato stood leaning towards a wall calmly and collective awaiting the target to reveal itself. A couple blocks down middle aged man appears out of the local bar. His clothing looked tattered but gives off an unfriendly aura around him. He fails to notice a man wearing a mask a couple feet a head of him. Yamato signals with his right hand giving the signs. In flash a kunai strikes the man's knee.

"Shit what the hell!" screamed Oshimaru

Oshimaru quickly began to form seals to perform a jutsu but his hands stuck together by the needle Mai threw to hold his hands together. The blood splattered out of his right hand Oshimaru let out another cry of pain. Two figures with fox masks appeared next to him. They simultaneously strike there katana's with Oshimaru's head as his head fell clean off his body. The blood ran down his body like a river people around them saw a different image huge bears blocked there view of the scene. People were amazed to see these inked beasts but were horrified to hear the sound of a scream coming from behind the images. Yamato came towards the decapitated corpse.

"All right target eliminated Mai and Naruto dispose of the body. Sai and I will clean the mess here." Ordered Yamato

Mai and Naruto gave a nod to Yamato Mai picked up the head while Naruto picked up the body and both disappeared. Sakura finished her training and shift at the hospital it was around night fall. She couldn't believe the day she had especially with her sensei.

"That woman I swear made things a lot worse." Sakrua said to herself.

She didn't like the loathsome looks she received from patients and some nurses. They thought the very idea of even sleeping around with Naruto was disgraceful. Sakura knew many hated her for loving a beast like him. She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head none dared to say anything to her. Many feared her wrath but knew they would also have to deal with the Hokage.

"Oh Naruto where are you" Sakura said towards the crescent moon.

The pink haired kunoichi made her way towards the park garden there she would clear her mind. Sakura walked slowly admiring the beauty of the park it was the cheery bloosom's that she loved to see in the moonlight. The cheery blossom pedals danced in the blowing wind. It was a cool night she loved the view at night it brought peace of mind to her.

Her relaxation was broken when a kunai hit a tree to grab her attention. Sakura awoke for her daze as she ready herself. She noticed something was attached to the kunai. It was a pink and yellow rose with a small note attached to it. Sakura ran towards the kunai note. She picked up the roses and smelled them they gave off a beautiful aroma. She opened the note and a smile appeared on her lips.

_Sakura chan forgive me_

_I love you Naruto _

"Of course I forgive you. Now show your self Naruto" yelled Sakura

Naruto appeared behind Sakrua he was still wearing his ANBU mask and clothing he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Sakura's eyes widen in shock but relaxed once she knew it was her beloved Naruto.

"You can be so sweet when you want to be Naruto you know that" Sakura said in a sweet voice

Naruto just continued to hold his girlfriend he looked a head seeing the cherry blossoms swing from side to side because of the wind. The pedals rained down towards the ground because of the wind illuminated by the moonlight.

"I missed you my love and I am sorry Sakura chan. " Said Naruto sternly

Sakura broke from his grasp and turned to face him she never did like Naruto wearing that fox mask it made him look cold. She reached with her right hand to trace over the ANBU tattoo Naruto had on his left arm. She reached with both hands and turned his mask around to reveal his face. He had on a sad smile but his eyes never leaving hers.

She leaned forward to lay a gentle kiss on his lips he returned the kiss as well. The two were locked in an intimate embrace as the cherry blossoms danced in the back ground. Underneath the glow of the moonlight these two lovers shared there love of one another. Once the kiss had broken Naruto held both of Sakura's hands.

"Please sleep with me again I want to wake up next to you Sakura. I'm sorry about the other day I just want you and only you." Naruto said

Sakura smiled and blushed at her boyfriend's wishes.

"Off course silly I told my parents I was staying at Ino's for the weekend you have me all to your self if you can handle it that is." Sakura said joyfully.

Naruto grinned at her girlfriend's comment he couldn't help but feel alive when he was with Sakura. She managed bring the light from within his heart she was his passion and hope.

"Maybe we could mess around a bit eh Sakura chan" Naruto said eagerly

Sakura raised her eye brows and smiled knowing full well Naruto was eventually going to bring that up.

"Only if you behave that is hehe" Sakura said playfully.

"I'll try can't promise anything Sakura chan" Naruto said in a proud tone

The two couple walked away from the cherry blossoms heading towards Naruto's apartment. Sakura laid on top of Naruto her head rested on his chest her favorite sleeping position. The two were snuggled close to one another both exhausted from fooling around. Naruto could hear the soft breaths that Sakura took indicating that the pink haired kunoichi had fallen asleep. Naruto's eyes began to feel heavy as he started to drift off to sleep.

Naruto awoke to place surrounded by cherry blossoms it was field full of these trees. The sky was bluer than any day he had witnessed in the distance he could hear the laughter of children.

"**You always have interesting scenes in your dreams Naruto hehe" **Kyūbi stated.

Naruto turned around to see the fox resting under the shade of one of the cherry blossom he was around fifth teen feet.

("_Isn't there any time where you don't pop up you old fox_?") Naruto said sternly

The kyūbi raised his head before yawing and stretching before heading towards Naruto.

"**Watch your mouth brat I'm still an agile fox. Hmph sees like you have tried to mate with your mate eh Naruto. When will you place your seeds into the soil?" **Kyūbi said mockingly

Naruto face turned red as he was surprised the fox had known of his attempted conquest to end in failure.

_("What you were spying on me! You perverted fox me and Sakura chan's bedroom escapes are none of your concern")_ Yelled Naruto

The Kyūbi laughed at Naruto's words the fox looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

"**You and I are one remember that I see all I hear all I feel all even if I'm not there. I am subconsciously. Ever need advice on the art of mating feel free to ask Naruto hahaha?"**

"It is my concern for she will be the vessel that will carry on my lineage our lineage. So what ever happens between you two concerns me as well remember that Naruto. I find her worthy of carrying your seeds" the Kyūbi boasted.

Naruto was about to argue when he heard the laughter of children near him he turned around to see what it was. He could make out two kids playing in the distance it was hard to see there faces. He could see a blonde boy and pink haired girl but he couldn't make out there faces.

(_"What is that me and Sakura as little kids?) _Naruto asked surprised

He would think so till he noticed the image of Sakura her hair was longer reaching past her shoulder blades. Naruto was surprised at the children though he could see there faces clearly. The boy had long smooth blonde hair and green eyes and three whisker marks only on his right cheek. The girl had short pink spiky hair and blue eyes with the whisker marks on her left cheek. They seemed to be around the age of five.

_("mama when is daddy coming home?") _answered the little girl

Sakura smiled at the child as she stroked both there hairs.

_("Soon my child soon")_ Sakura said

_(What the hell?") Naruto said to himself. _

He turned around to see that the Kyūbi was vanishing into smoke smiling at the dumfounded Naruto. Soon the sky darkened the blue was replaced with a grey storming clouds. The wind picked up stronger blowing cheery blossom pedals all around. An image shrouded Sakura and the two children Naruto couldn't make out the image. He could hear the children begin to cry and call out for there mother as the thunder rang throughout the land.

Naruto began to run towards Sakura and the two children his once beautiful land had become cold and dark. Something was wrong he could feel it the shadowy figure behind Sakura and the kids began to get closer. Naruto is stopped as he notices a hand has grabbed his foot coming from the ground.

("_What the hell!") Screams Naruto _

Naruto can hear the screams of children as the figure draws his sword on them Naruto's eyes widen as it turns out to be Sasuke.

("_I came to rid the world of his blood you're infested with his scent and mark. I will ensure his children will join him as well as will you Sakura. You must have been lonely with out me to breed with "him") _Sasuke said coldly

Sasuke wore large black rain coat with hood his eyes were different they were the Mangekyō Sharingan.

("_Daddy will come and save us you'll be sorry")_Screamed the little girl

Sauske let out a cold laugh as he threw his blade closer to the girl.

("_You're father is no more child I killed him he took away my revenge so I will take his life and his loved ones.")_

Sauske tossed a bloodied ANBU fox mask towards Sakura and the kids. Sakura feel to her knees as the tears rolled down her cheeks noticing the blood marks of her lover on the mask. In flash Sasuke swung his sword decapitating both children in an instant. Sakura let out a cry that rang through the land.

(_"NOOO!")_ Naruto yelled

Sasuke turned his attention towards a mentally broken Sakura as she held the headless bodies of her children as well the bloodied mask. Her eyes continued to cry but they seemed emptied.

("_I will send you to them Sakura") _

Sasuke reached upwards to strike the final blow Naruto eyes widen as he broke from away from the hand. He ran as fast as he could towards Sakura and Sasuke the blade came down and struck Sakura vertically. The blood spattered every where as Naruto fell towards the ground holding a dying Sakura. His eyes watered seeing his decapitated children and his most beloved Sakura chan. She began to disappear as well as his children her body began to turn into cherry blossom pedals.

("_SAKURA NOOOOO!") _Cried out Naruto

Her body completely dissolved into Cherry blossom pedals was carried out by the wind. Naruto was distraught his eyes burned his anger consuming him as he looked towards Sasuke once his comrade and friend.

("_Hate me loath me only your hatred can destroy me now. No longer can you turn me away from the path I walk I've taken that which was your strength you have nothing you are nothing Naruto heh") _Sasuke mocked Naruto in cold tone

(_"Enjoy hell!")_

With that final remark Sasuke swung his blade striking Naruto as everything turned to black only Naruto's scream could be heard.

Hello Fellow Fanfic readers and writers just figured out that I accidentally put chap 1 in with chap 2 thanks to the person for notifying me. I finished chap3 it will be up soon within the day. I hope you guys liked my fic please leave you feed back and comments and suggestions I read them all. Thank s for reading my fic it means a lot. Mostly Pink Honor I want to be more on the romance and fluff part don't worry there will be action lol and drama I wont it to be about Naruto and Sakura and their potential legacy. Take care


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap.3 Unforeseen Enemies**

Naruto awoke from his nightmare his screams had awoken a worried Sakura who was looking at him to see what was wrong. Naruto could feel the cold sweat dripping from his head and back.

"Naruto what's wrong? What happened?" Sakura asked anxiously

Naruto looked at Sakura and grabbed her in a tight hug before kissing the surprised kunoichi.

"I just had a bad dream that's all Sakura sorry to have worried you" Said Naruto trying to sound calm.

"Just a bad dream. You were screaming you just call that a bad dream" Sakura said sternly.

Naruto looked away down at the window he didn't want to worry her. He didn't want to tell her he dreamt that Sasuke had murdered her and him and their children.

"Don't worry about it Sakura please I just want to forget about it I just want to sleep with you please" Naruto said in a soft tone.

Sakura had a worried look but gave a sad smile maybe he would tell her eventually that's what she told herself.

"Fine I'll make us some tea"

Sakura got up but was stopped as Naruto held her arm and dragged her down towards him on the bed.

"No don't go just stay close by me I just want to feel your warmth" Naruto said in a low voice

Sakura blushed at her boyfriend's request she didn't know what was wrong she just nodded and smiled to his request. She laid her head on top of his chest it was her favorite spot. Naruto gently stroked her hair as the pink kunoichi enjoyed the sweet moment.

"Sakura would ever bear my children?" Naruto asked in serious tone.

Sakura's eyes shoot open she was speechless she wasn't expecting this from Naruto at all. She turned her head to face him her face looked as it was on fire.

"Wha…What was that?" Said the surprised kunoichi.

"I said would you ever bear my children?"

Sakura closed her eyes as she blushed even more she was surprised that Naruto had thought this deep about their relationship.

"Oh Naruto I can't believe you think that far about us I'm so impressed right now. Hehe who knows if you play your cards right I would love to have children with you." Sakura said in a joyful tone.

She leaned over and kissed him gently on his lips Naruto wrapped his arms around her. They stayed in that position for quite some time. Sakura broke the kiss she looked into Naruto's eyes seeing nothing but love for her. She smiled as she once again rested her head on his chest. They both feel asleep wondering what lied ahead for them.

Out side Naruto's apartment an orange haired kunoichi in black clothing stood watching with a small telescope.

"I see you're staking your claim huh Naruto. I have plans for you my dear blonde shinobi I have greater plans and they involve you or a piece of you that is." Hitomi said sinisterly

She turned around and vanished into the night wondering what was to come tomorrow. The day was cloudy the sun had not shinned at all Naruto was walking towards the training ground. He would spar with Mai she was a worthy opponent very agile and accurate. Naruto had his fox mask turned to the back of his head he didn't care to conceal himself every one basically knew it was him in the village.

"You look good in that outfit Naruto."

Naruto stopped in his tracks he closed his eyes and sighed he knew who's voice that was.

"What is it Hitomi" Naruto said annoyed.

Naruto turned around to see Hitomi in a summer kimono it was a black and purple kimono with flower designs on it. Her figure was nice and her chest area was a little tight it looked as it was about burst.

"I just wanted to have a word with you that's all. You're still not upset about me stealing a kiss from you are you?" Hitomi said playfully

Naruto blushed remembering that part as well what he had to do to keep Ino quite.

"No! Listen Hitomi"

"No you listen! Naruto I come as an allied. Please trust me as you did once before. I told you I have no grudge against you. It was an order and I had to carry it you understand that is what a kunoichi must do."

"I know you are hesitant about trusting me but hear me out. You need to hold your katana more firm. You're holding it too loosely and your stance is improving but start off with your left foot first. Have another pouch near your left waist that will help you not run out of kunai in battle understand." Said a smiling Hitomi

Naruto gave Hitomi blank stare before nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah yeah I hear ya. Hey! You've been stalking me?!" Yelled Naruto

"Hmph I prefer the term observing. If you ever need help come see me I'm staying a quart mile from your apartment Maruko Inn room three A. Naruto seriously I have been hearing about your bounty in other villages from Konoha. I hear you're bounty in the bingo books are very high. It seems rival villages fear you be careful okay." Hitomi said

Naruto gave her a warm smile before waving at her. Hitomi winked and blew a kiss at him before she turned around and headed the opposite direction. Naruto blushed he was thankful Sakura wasn't there or else it would be his neck.

Unknown to both of them a female ANBU was watching booth of them she got up and disappeared heading towards the Hokage tower. Tsunade was busy stamping her seal on official papers how she loathed doing this in the afternoon. She heard a noise near her window and soon a short purple haired ANBU was in front of her desk.

"I take it Mai you have something to report to me" Tsunade said sternly

Mai bowed before to give her report.

"Hokage sama it is as you suspected Hitomi made contact with Naruto again. She as well has been observing him." Mai explained

Tsunade crossed her hands in front of her face. Tsunade was wondering what Hitomi was after she hadn't made another attempt on Naruto's life only observing him and aiding him. What was she up too Tsunade couldn't figure out what Hitomi had in store.

"Mai continue to monitor Naruto I trust him it's her that I don't trust. If she tries something to endanger him step in till then remain in the shadows. I wonder if Sakura knows." Tsunade said.

"Hai" yelled Mai

Mai moved towards the window and disappeared once again. Tsunade leaned back against her chair wondering what to do about Hitomi.

"Hori" called out Tsunade

An eagle masked ANBU opened the door and awaited his order.

"Bring me Sakura please" Ordered Tsunade

The eagle masked ANBU preceded with the order. Tsunade leaned back against the chair and looked out the window.

"Naruto darling this is for your own good I wont have this blow up in your face my darling" Tsunade said to herself.

In a misty land there stood a figure cloaked in navy blue rain coat and hood he walked slow at a steady pace. The figure had traveled for days he looked around to see where he was he pulled the map from his pouch. He heard couple footsteps appear from behind him three bandits armed with swords were approaching him.

"You give us your money or die you hear!"

Yoji turned around and yawned at the bandits this only infuriated the three criminals as they were not taking seriously. The shortest of the three stepped forward holding his sword.

"Didn't you hear us you bastard give us your money or DIE!"

Yoji smiled evilly as he was unfazed by the threat directed at him he clasped his hands to perform a jutsu.

"Suiton! Mizuame Nabara" Yoji yelled

Yoji ran towards his enemies he spat out a sticky syrup substance from his mouth the bandits were shocked by the jutsu.

"What the hell I can't move my legs" yelled the bandits

Yoji drew his red tinted katana as he slowly walked towards the bandits. He could see the fears in their eyes as he approached them. In desperation they tried to plea for there lives. They fell on death ears as Yoji would have none of it. In a finale attempt they threw their weapons at Yoji hoping one would pierce him.

Yoji deflected two of them with his katana as he caught the last one with his left hand and tossed it aside.

"Please spar us! Were sorry" cried the bandits

Yoji smiled at the bandits and drew up his arm to strike he struck downwards cutting the first bandit in half. His body split in two as the blood gushed every where as if a fountain had sprung up from the ground. He could hear the screams and cries from the two remaining bandits.

Yoji started to create hand seals as he readied to perform another jutsu.

"Suiton! Suigadan"

Water began to arise from the ground as it formed a circle entrapping the screaming bandit. In a split second spikes grew from the water as it crushed the enemy from within. The water turned a crimson red as it pierced the bandits' body. Yoji smiled at the scene as he turned to the final victim.

"Tell me how far Konohagakure is. There is something I am hunting down" Yoji said finally.

The bandit had wet himself as he tried to get his nerves together to speak

"It…It…It's thirty kilometers North East from here" Stammered the bandit

Yoji smiled at the response he turned around and in a second decapitated the final bandit. He never saw it coming no scream or cry Yoji cut his head clean off. The blood rushed down his body. Yoji looked proud at his work the sight of blood always made him feel alive.

"Now Uzumaki Naruto we shall see what you're made of" Yoji yelled out.

He cleaned his katana off on his coat as he placed the blade back in its sheath.

"It shall rain crimson in Konohagakure I will bring you're head. I will devour your heart and take your strength in to mine. I shall show you the way of a true shinobi I will not show mercy. I will kill you Uzumaki." Yelled a hysterical Yoji

Yoji continued to walk he stepped in a puddle and disappeared into it leaving nothing but ripples behind.

The sun had set on Iwagakure the sky was painted in red, yellow and orange sky. Deep underground in the prison cells there was a man meditating in the middle of his cell. Arumaku meditated patiently he has been in her for several months since his failure to assassinate Arashi 's heir. He awoke from his meditation state at the sounds of footsteps towards his cell. The candle light flickered in his cell as he awaited his visitor. Mamoru appeared before him with a letter he was holding with his new arm.

"Hello again Mamoru I see that you are getting use to your new arm I see that forbidden jutsu worked huh" commented Arumaku

Mamoru smiled as he handed the letter to Arumaku. Arumaku noticed the hand writing being none other than Hitomi's. He opened it and read it carefully reading every word of it. He looked up a Mamoru who had a curious expression on his face. Arumaku crumbled the letter as he tossed it to the side.

"Idiot girl you disappoint me Hitomi. So much potential what a waste. Mamoru it seems we have a problem at our hands we can not count on Hitomi to deliver the plan"

"We need to go to plan B She is a lost cause. Arashi's heir will die I don't care even if he can unite with the Kyūbi no Yōko. Mamoru you and Haya will go to Konohagakure this is a one way mission my comrade are you up to it." Arumaku said in deadly tone

Mamoru had a serious look on his face he looked at his right arm and then back at Arumaku.

"Of course comrade I am sorry that you will not join us in this mission. I will make Hitomi see the light. Arashi's heir will die Arashi's bloodline will end with Naruto. I will go and prepare with Haya."

"Is there anything you want me to say to Hitomi. Aru?" Mamoru asked

Arumaku closed his eyes and breathed in and out he opened them and gave a cold stare at his friend.

"Off course tell her she has failed me and disappointed me greatly. She will face the consequences. Kill him in front of her rip his heart out and burn it in front of her I want her to see; how serious we are Mamoru. Good luck to the both of you my comrades we will see each other in the next life" With that finale statement the candles went out

Mamoru bowed towards his friend as got up and walked out of the dungeon.

"I will not let you down comrade you sacrifice yourself for us I will make that little bitch pay for her insolent behavior and disrespect. I will not let you down comrade till we meet again. My brother." Mamoru said to himself.

Mamoru disappeared once he stepped out of the cellar door into the darkness awaiting the fate that lied ahead of him.

Naruto took off his ANBU vest then his sleeveless black shirt. He just had on his black A-shirt underneath. Mai took off her Vest as well revealing a sports bra both teammates were covered in sweat.

"Hehe damn you're getting faster Mai I don't know if I can keep up with your moves" Naruto commented

Mai stretched her arms above before winking at Naruto

"Come on handsome some what you got I know you have more stamina than that. Ready for another round." Mai said passionately

Naruto grinned knowing how Mai always wanted to go for seconds they practiced Taijutsu. Mai insited they learn this incase they ever lose enough charka to perform jutsu's. Mai had a saying only a fool trusted his life in a weapon a true shinobi uses his mind and body as a weapon.

Mai placed her right leg front and her left leg behind her steadying her stance as she had both arms out ready to fight. Naruto stood in horse stance his right hand near his rib cage while he had his left hand out in a claw.

They each starred at one another waiting for the other to make the first move. A leaf feel in front of them as soon as it hit the floor both came charging at the other. Mai threw a series of combinations with her fists Naruto tried his best to block each shot. He was amazed at her speed Mai was able to connect with a couple of blows striking Naruto's ribcage and face. Naruto jumped back and wiped the blood from his lip.

"Nice one Mai"

Mai smiled as she cracked her knuckles and motioned to Naruto that she was coming at him. Naruto closed his eyes and took a couple of breaths he could almost hear someone speaking to him.

"**Huh fool concentrate Naruto use your other senses use your surroundings you fool" **scolded the Kyūbi

Naruto's eyes opened and lunged him self at Mai. The kunoichi was caught off guard at this move by Naruto. The blonde shinobi twisted in midair before striking Mai with his left leg towards her right arm. Mai flew a couple feet back but regained her balance Naruto came at her throwing all that he had in his combinations. He struck a couple blows to Mai's abdomen region and pushed her back with both hands. Mai fell backwards. She could feel the pain in her chest as Naruto's combo started to work on her body. She turned her head to side to spit out some blood and wiped her mouth.

"Nice one Blondie. Oh am I going wear you out today!" Yelled Mai

Naruto smiled as he clinched his fist at Mai's direction.

"You're welcome to try Mai" retorted Naruto

Naruto and Mai got in there stances again they prepared themselves once again to face off. Each one gave the other an arrogant smile as the heard a bird fly off a branch they charged at each other screaming at the top of their lungs. The day seemed to get greyer as more clouds appeared it seemed if it was going to rain. Naruto and Mai both showing sign of fatigue and bruises covered there bodies both laid on the ground. There breathing becoming heavy with each breath.

"You…Know…how to satisfy a woman Naru hehe." Mai said playfully

Mai could hear Naruto groan at her mentioning Naru how he dreaded being called that name.

"Yeah yeah haha… ow ow" Naruto said in painful voice

The blonde shinobi got up and wrapped his stomach with his arms he could the pain that Mai had inflected on him.

"Hold on I'll fix us up. Shōsen Jutsu!"

Mai's hand gave off a blue glow as she concentrated her charka in her hands. She began to go over Naruto's stomach be for moving to his left arm. The blonde shinobi smiled at his comrade as she smiled back at him. Mai healed herself going over her abdomen region and then to her shoulders. She reached into her pouch and pulled out two blue pills. She swallowed one and gave the other to Naruto.

"Here Naru take this it should help heal you better and get some of your strength back." Mai said

Naruto took the pill and swallowed it he still felt swore but not in so much pain as he was before Mai had healed him. Mai went to near by tree to pick up her vest and mask she put on her mask before turning towards Naruto.

"See you later stud don't get too frisky with Sakura tonight you need a good nights rest before you're back to full strength" teased Mai

Before Naruto could say anything Mai vanished leaving nothing but floating leaves behind her.

"Women! I'll never understand their kind" Naruto said to himself

"Well Mai you forget I heal pretty fast thanks to this fox hehe I think I'll be in full strength for tonight." Naruto had lecherous look on his face.

The dojo was silent except for the sound of punching bag being beaten to pulp. Sakura was punching with a lot fury and anger. She threw back with her left arm and gave the punching bag a huge uppercut.

Her fist went right through the bag the sand going everywhere this was her fifth punching bag. She turned around and picked up another one as if it were a pillow. Sakura was beyond piss finding out from Tsunade that Hitomi had been secretly meeting with Naruto.

"AHHH I can't believe that jerk from keeping this from me! Ahhh" Screamed Sakura

Tsunade had told her that Hitomi had been contacting Naruto secretly. She didn't know why but she wanted to find out. She told Sakura to not be angry at Naruto he did not want to worry her. Sakura knew better Hitomi was interested in Naruto for a couple reasons one being able to unite with the Kyūbi. The other was thoughts and scenarios that crossed her mind.

"Tsunade-sama is right I was going to explode at Naruto if I forced him to tell me. I know he meant well. I will just play along as Tsunade-sama said wait to see what Hitomi is truly after. If Hitomi is after my boyfriend then there is no force capable of stopping me from killing that bitch!" Sakura said sternly.

Sakura continued to strike the punching bad letting more steam off her chest. Naruto was just dragged into this mess being manipulated by that orange haired buxom slut. She needed to watch out for him who knows what that tramp had up her sleeves.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm not going to take it out on you my love you're only being used by this tramp. It's her that will take every blow that I will dish out when I'm done with her she will remember the name Haruno Sakura. "Sakura said in cold tone.

Hitomi was in her room on the floor sprawled was her uniform and weapons. She was wearing a towel just finishing her second shower. She rubbed her hand over her Wakizashi blade. He she let out a sad sigh knowing what was to come she didn't want to face reality. Hitomi had a choice that would bring grave consequences. Fight with Naruto or against him as fellow Iwagakure kunoichi. Hitomi picked up her underwear and started to change soon she would need to make that choice.

"Oh sensei only if you could see what he is capable of but I see old feuds never die." Hitomi said sadly.

She could hear the sound of rain hit her window as the storm finally arrives and continued to come down harder. The darkness of the clouds that spread throughout Konoha set off an ominous feeling as the rain poured down with all its might.

A couple miles away from Konohagakure a figure appeared out of the water he wore a navy blue rain coat. He looked around seeing the land covered in trees he gave an evil smile knowing full well he arrived at his destination. He began to do hand seals.

"Suiton! Bodi Saiken Furo-" yelled Yoji

His body began to turn translucent as it turned out his whole body was now water based as he became one with the river and disappeared. The river leads towards the great water fall. It was in close proximity of Konoha gates soon he would make his appearance known.

The rain continued to fall Naruto raced home in the rain. The blonde shinobi finally arrived at his apartment. He opened the door drenched he couldn't wait to change out of these wet clothes.

Naruto was about to go to the bathroom when something caught his eye the room was illuminated with candles. What more he noticed pink pedals on the floor leading to his bed. He followed the trail to his bed where he found his beloved Sakura in a most interesting pose. His eyes almost came out of his sockets when he noticed Sakura was lying on his bed with only her pink panties and a tight black v-neck shirt. The candles were the only light in the room. She wore pink lip stick and was in seductive pose playing with a yellow rose as she looked directly at him.

"Hello handsome I've been waiting for you"

_Hello again fellow Naruto fans I hope you guys enjoyed that chap of Pink Honor. Why is Sakura in that pose? Will Hitomi fight along side Naruto or her sensei's comrades. Why is Hitomi really interested in Naruto? Hehe you'll find out soon I am trying to put in some more Humor. Trying to get as much done as possible Final Fantasy XII comes out soon lol. I have a pretty good idea of how I want to end Pink Honor but oh well. Next chap action drama romance Will Hitomi pick Naruto or Mamoru. Will Naruto get lucky and will we ever find out what Naruto had to do to shut up Ino find out next time on Pink Honor_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap. 4 Blood Soak Rain **

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing here was Sakura in a most interesting pose.

"Whaa...Whaa…" Was the only thing Naruto manage to say to Sakura. The drool started to flow from the corner of his mouth.

Sakura giggled girlishly she got the reaction she wanted from her boyfriend. She sat up and put the rose near the pillow. She motioned with her hand that she wanted Naruto to join her.

"Well are you just going to stare at me all night or join me silly" Sakura said playfully.

Naruto couldn't think what to make of the situation here was Sakura taking the initiative but why? Naruto did as he was told as he sat next to her Sakura's hands reached towards Naruto's. He could feel her tremble as he was nervous himself.

"Ah Sakura chan is something the matter this isn't like you"

Sakura eyes began to water as frowned at her boyfriend's words. Naruto took notice of her changing attitude.

"Sakura chan I'm sorry it's that I'm very nervous that's all you look beautiful Sakura like a rose in full bloom." Naruto said in a sincere tone.

Sakura wipped the tears from her eyes as she smiled at her boyfriend's reassuring words.

"Oh Naruto I'm sorry it's that I worried that I'll lose you to someone else. I love you I wanted to let you know that " Sakura said her voice on the verge of breaking

Naruto gave her a sad smile as he wrapped his arms around and pulled her in a tight embrace he kissed her cheek.

"Sakura chan you're such a fool. You're the only women I love and will be the only women that I will love when I leave this world. I love you Sakura chan that ring is a symbol of my devotion to you. You won't lose me to anyone" Naruto said in his famous grin.

Sakura couldn't hold back the tears as they came flushing out his words piercing her heart in a good way.

"I love you my favorite idiot" Sakura voice was full of life and warmth

She leaned forward and kissed him gently on his lips. Naruto continued with the kiss as he moved his hands on too Sakura's thighs. Sakura's body began to feel hot and tense by Naruto's bold advances. His left hand began raising her shirt her eyes popped opened and she threw him off the bed. Naruto hit the floor with a loud thud.

"I don't think so Blondie don't ruin the moment. I'll be back I'm going to change into something more comfortable." Sakura said in joyful tone

Naruto had a defeated look on his face as the bump on his head showing how he felt in side.

"**Heheh Naruto seems like your mate has dined you once again. Hahaha you need me to lend you a paw hahahaha" **Kyūbi laughed hysterically.

"WHAT YOU WERE WATCHING US!" Yelled Naruto

"For you're information I don't need your help you stupid fox Sakura's not in mood alright" Yelled Naruto

"**Hehehe really that's not what you were thinking at the moment. You're just like your sensei hahaha" **

"Ahh I don't have time for this you fox"

Naruto turned his attention towards the bathroom door as Sakura emerged in her usual night wear. One of his big black shirts that came up her thighs the lipstick was gone.

"So why don't we just cuddle and warm each other up Naruto"

Naruto just grinned at his girlfriends request seeing how Sakura was back to her normal self. They laid on the futon looking at the ceiling before Sakura cuddled closer to Naruto. The blonde shinobi wrapping his arm around Sakura to bring her closer to him he could feel the warmth of her body.

"I love holding you like this I can't help it but I just love feeling your warmth and scent."

"I know you do. To be in love with a moving target means a lot." Naruto said bitterly.

Sakura couldn't help but stay silent at Naruto's words.

"You know Sakura as long as I and the Kyūbi exist there will be always people out there fearing us. I will probably not know what peace will feel like. And probably never hear the word peace again in my life. I wouldn't want my famil…"

"Enough! You will know peace Naruto you will know it as long as you fight. As long as I am by your side you will know the word peace and so will our family" Sakura said timidly as the redness of her cheeks became evident to Naruto.

Naruto looked down at Sakura and smiled she was capable of bring a feeling of security and peace to him. In his mind he knew he would be always a moving target; he would always have to protect himself from unforeseen enemies. That is the curse of being a jinchūriki. Naruto couldn't rest he knew there was "someone" out there that would be after him.

He did not want to face him as an enemy but he took a path of darkness he betrayed his village and his comrades. Naruto knew one day he would have to face off Sasuke Uchiha the last remaining Uchiha. Sasuke would come after Naruto for it was Naruto's fault for stealing the one thing that kept Sasuke going. The joy of killing his own blood in order to avenge his fallen clan now Naruto would be that obsession.

_("It can't be helped one day we'll face each other even though I still believe you can be saved Sasuke.")_ Naruto let out a sad sigh as he wondered about the future that waited for him.

"You know you look a lot more handsome if you smiled Naruto" Sakura said playfully as she pulled his cheek in a playful manner.

"Yeah I get that a lot" Naruto grinned widely as he looked down at Sakura.

Sakura playfully tugged his cheek harder knowing full well Naruto loved to get her jealous.

"Naruto be careful I know you trust a lot of people you have good heart. It's that you trust people to much. It's your weakness just be careful with whom you trust be mindful of there actions."

Naruto started blankly at Sakura he couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that cryptic advice. Naruto hugged her tighter to reassure her he would take her advice as he lunged himself on top of her. Sakura let out a girlish laugh at Naruto's action both teenagers were once again sharing their love with their lips. As the candle's dwindled in the night it did not stop Naruto or Sakura from showing their love of one another. They would be at this all night till finally the candle wax blew out the flames. Naruto and Sakura were both asleep soundly both with smiles as they were nuzzled with closely together.

The fall of rain drops out side could be heard but it did not disturb the couple it was a soothing sound for Sakura and Naruto. Sakura opened her eyes she could see it was daylight but the sky was tinted grey. She looked at her boyfriend seeing Naruto's chest rise up and down seeing him breath. She reached with her hand to gently stroke his cheek he looked so peaceful sleeping.

"You look so peaceful my love" Sakura whispered to herself.

She rested her head on his chest as cuddled closer to Naruto wanting to feel his warmth with hers. There she once again surrendered to her sleep. Sakura started to wake up by the feeling of something poking her in the stomach. The more she moved around the more she could feel it get bigger. Sakura noticed Naruto smiling as he slept as she realized her stomach was on his "section". Sakura yelled as she jumped off Naruto the blonde shinobi waking up with startled by her cry.

"Whaa" was all Naruto could muster out as he was half asleep looking at a blushing and embarrassed Sakura.

Naruto looked towards Sakura as she noticed something below Naruto's belt was excited to see her as well.

"Naruto you pervert!" Screamed Sakura as she grabbed a pillow and struck him with all her strength. It sent Naruto flying of the bed crashing into a wall as Sakura was still blushing furiously.

"I can't help it. It's morning Sakkuurraaaa!"

"Well I don't care if its morning you pervert! I'm going to get breakfast started." Sakura said sternly as she got up and made her way towards the kitchen. She turned around and gave Naruto a small smile before going into the kitchen.

"Ahhh women" Naruto said bitterly.

Naruto emerged out of the bath room he had on his ANBU attire as he reached for his grey vest on the couch. Sakura was finishing making the bed as she noticed Naruto finished getting dressed. She had a depressed look on her face not knowing when she would see him again. She reached by the bed and grabbed his katana. Naruto was busy putting on his gloves to notice Sakura behind him.

"Lower your head Naruto"

Naruto lowered his head as Sakura strapped on his katana for him she turned around to face him. He looked down into her emerald eyes noticing they were missing their usual energy and flare.

"Why the said look Sakura chan. Don't worry I'll be back soon then we can spend more time with each other" Naruto said as he hugged her around her waist.

Sakura gave him a sad smile she wanted to believe him but ANBU missions could take weeks even months.

"You better I hate not being around you Naruto"

Naruto grabbed Sakrua's hand and looked at her pink stoned ring.

"When you miss me just remember my promise to you" Naruto said as he kissed her hand gently.

"Please be careful for me ok" Sakura leaned forward and kissed him gently before placing Naruto's mask on him.

The blonde shinobi walked towards the door he could hear Sakura sniffle back the tears. He turned around one last time to see Sakura before closing the door behind him.

The rain fell lightly down on Konoha puddles and muddy earth were every where due to the storms presence.

"I guess I have to meet Mai again for a quick workout I think she wanted to train near the water fall today."

Naruto shoot up toward the rooftops disappearing from sight heading towards the waterfall. Mai had arrived hours ago the kunoichi began to warm up waiting for her comrade.

"Hmmm he's late I suppose having a girlfriend like Sakura can wear you out" Mai told herself.

Her back was turned from the water fall the rain was light but the sky still was grey not letting an inch of light through the clouds. Slowly a figure arose from the water as it walked slowly towards her. Mai reached for her kunai near her belt as she turned around in blazing speed and fired at her target.

Yoji captured the kunai with his hand and tossed it to the side as he stood a foot away from Mai.

"So you're waiting for my target to arrive aren't you?" Yoji said coldly.

Mai prepared herself drawing out her katana as she noticed this foreign shinobi was from Kirigakure

"Hmph you're in for it! Showing your self unannounced and threatening my comrade. Either surrender or die by my blade the choice is yours" Mai said as she got in a ninjitsu stance

"Sadly my dear I don't give in to threats especially from women! If you don't mind you're in my way. Don't take it personal when I beat your body into submission I'll try to be gentle with you hehe" Yoji said as his eyes showed a killing intent as both his hands reached behind his coat.

"Shall we" responded Mai.

Naruto finally appears at his destination he sees Mai meditating near the lake. He walks slowly towards her as she begins to notice he arrived.

"I see you're finally her Naruto. So shall we start?" Mai said

Naruto stopped in his tracks his head turned from side to side taking in the surrounds. He felt something wasn't right as he took a step back he drew out his katana. He pointed the blade at Mai.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Mai!" shouted Naruto.

Mai formed the horse seal and puff of smoke appeared revealing the imposters true form.

"I see you're a worthy shinobi seeing through my disguise I blame my self I should've known you too would be close. What gave me away?"

Naruto continued to hold his blade towards the shinobi he noticed his head band being that of a mist nin.

"You're from Kirigakure aren't you? First off Mai always calls me Naru and compliments me on my good lucks. Secondly you failed to notice that the surrounding area. It seems a battle was fought recently. And third Mai doesn't meditate that way you fool. Now where is she?!" Screamed Naruto

Yoji smiled evilly as he drew both his red katana and axe.

"Don't worry she's "Tied Up" at the moment." He pointed to the branch near the water fall thirty feet above where an unconscious Mai was tied up.

"Mai!!!" screamed Naruto

"The name's Shuurajou Yoji of Kirigakure. I've come for the hundred million Ryou you have on your head. That and the fact you're in my bingo book I take it my village wants you eliminated Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure." Yoji said in cold dead voice

"I see I always attract the weirdo's so you come to get me just for the bounty. That and I 'm targeted by Kirigakure huh. You don't know what you're getting your self into I will break you" Naruto yelled back as he took a step forward.

Yoji stepped back as he took of his coat he got in a horse stance and drew his weapons forward.

"My village is poor out of the five great villages mines the poorest in the nation. Konoha thinks there so great and powerful. You see I fight for honor the honor of my village I will use the money for my village. I plan to make it the most feared and powerful of the five great shinobi villages."

"I don't come for personal gain fool. You're in my book you're a marked man live with it. You're bitch wasn't much of a challenge she's lucky I spared her who knows maybe I'll have some fun with her after I'm through with you!" Yoji said his voice carrying venom.

Naruto lunged him self at Yoji his blade connecting with Yoji's axe and red katana. Yoji kicks Naruto's stomach and sends him backwards. Yoji places both his weapons back into his holsters.

"Well have some fun know wont we" As Yoji performs some hand seals.

"Suiton! Maruchi puru heika!" As he sticks both his arms into the puddles in front of him.

Naruto is cut from behind his calves and arms as blood splatters onto the ground. Naruto jumps up onto a branch and notices what hit him. He sees the puddles behind him two watery arms coming out of the water.

"You see I'm full of surprises. You have to flow like water the greatest substance in this world. It brings life it brings death. I flow like water I strike fast and hard with enough force. Or I can be gentle"

Naruto saw that the current weather and terrain was an advantage to Yoji.

"Well let's see if you can handle this" yelled Naruto

Naruto took of his mask to show Yoji his true strength.

His body was engulfed in red flames as he grew two long ears and two tails. His eyes turning red with slits and whiskers darkening his claws and fangs appearing.

"_Now will see how you will flow like fool" _

Yoji didn't see it come as Naruto fazed in front of him and punched him in face sending Yoji flying back. Naruto caught Yoji from behind Yoji turned around horrified at his god like speed. Naruto grabbed him by the collar and head butted him twice Yoji nose began bleeding all over. His mouth spat blood out as Naruto threw him towards the lake Yoji made huge splash.

Naruto appeared in front of the lake he looked down only to be struck by a water bullet. He was sent backwards in the air as his body hit the ground at full force. Five Yoji's emerged from the water each drawing two large kunai blades.

"I underestimated your jinchūriki powers. I guess I need to use my trump card don't I?" Yoji said.

Naruto stood up brandishing his claws at the clones.

"_You think you have what it takes to beat me do you!" _

Three clones jumped towards Naruto at full force Naruto gave a wicked smile as knew exactly what jutsu to do next.

Sakura held the umbrella over her head as headed towards Ino Yamanaka's flower shop. She hated the fact that she had to visit her "friend" to drop off some medical jutsu scrolls. Tsunade -sama had made her take the scrolls to teach Ino since Sakura was a superb medical nin.

"Ahh she better be home!" Sakura said stubbornly as she quickened her pace to get out of the rain.

Sakura noticed Yamanaka's Flower shop a few feet ahead Sakura smiled as she finally reached her destination. Sakura entered as the bell on the door notified Ino at a customer's arrival.

"Welcome to Yamanaka's Flower Sho…" Ino stopped her greeting as she noticed who it was at the door.

"So what brings you here Sakura? Buying flowers for yourself?" Ino teased.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I am not here to purchase some of your "flowers". I came here to deliver these medical jutsu scrolls from Tsunade -sama. " Sakura said.

Sakura placed the scrolls in front of Ino.

"Sakura wait I have some scrolls I want you to give back to Hokage-sama. Wait right here and don't break anything" Ino said mockingly

Ino disappeared through the back door leaving Sakura alone in the shop. Sakura looked around the shop at all the different species of flowers. It was a beautiful display of flowers arranged in their common colors.

"Wow it's so beautiful inside of here." Sakura said astound at the scenery around her.

Sakura made her way towards the counter she noticed a flower vase that held a couple of yellow roses. It wasn't the vase that so much got her attention but the glare from the picture frame from behind. Sakura neared the counter the image became a little clearer. As Sakura reached the counter she gasped as she recognized the person in the photo. She jumps over the counter and grabs the picture frame. In the picture is Naruto posing in a ninjitsu stance with only a pair of black Speedos; in front of the water fall. Sakura notices that Naruto is blushing.

"What the hell!!!" is all that Sakura can manage as the anger within her starts to take over her.

Ino walks out of the door with the scroll in her hand.

"Here you go Saku…" Ino notices the deadly glare she receives from Sakura. She also notices the picture frame in her hand. Ino can feel her blood turn cold the fear that what Sakura will do to her next.

Sakura wanted to grab Ino by the throat but decided to calm herself first she needed to know why she had the photo in the first place.

"Care to explain this "Ino" Sakura said in calm collected manner towards a frozen Ino.

"Well…well…It's not what you think Sakura." Ino said trying to find the right words to say.

"Well I'm listening" Sakura said sternly.

"Well I told Naruto I would keep the "incident" quite if he poses for me. I see no harm done."

"What do you mean by incident Ino? You had to have some dirt in order to get Naruto to poses for you. I know Naruto wouldn't do it especially for someone like you." Sakura said as she moved closer towards Ino.

"Look Sakura I was mad as you were she had the nerve to steal a kiss from Naruto. Look I want to know as much as you do why she's interested in him. That orange haired bimbo flaunts her chest as if it were a medal!" Ino ranted out angrily and bitterly as she starred at a wide eyed Sakura.

Sakura clinched her fits as she cracked her neck from side to side and then her knuckles. (HITOMI!) Sakura yelled in her mind. She turned around and headed towards the door. Sakura stopped as Ino stood waiting wondering what Sakura was going to do next. Sakura turns around and tosses the picture frame at Ino who catches it by surprised that she returned it to her.

"Keep it I have the real thing hehe. If you'll excuse me Ino I have to attend to other "pressing" matters to deal with. I have to deal with a kunoichi you thinks she can toy with my boyfriend."

"Well keep it as a memento of never being able to ever be with Naruto bye bye Ino" Sakura said mockingly as she left Yamanaka's flower shop.

Ino held the picture tightly towards her chest as she was infuriated by Sakura's comment it hurt because it was true.

"Well Sakura lets see if you can beat off all the woman that are interested in Naruto especially a buxom orange haired slut!" Ino yelled out towards the door.

Naruto and Yoji stood at opposites end both bleeding from their uniforms the land drenched in their blood. The rain continued to pour down upon the blood soaked battlefield. Naruto couldn't move fast even in his two tailed form to elude Yoji's Suiton Maruchi puru heika ninjitsu.

("**Naruto beware of this shinobi his skills are exceptional. Use your head and not so much your fists." ) **Kyūbi spoke

_("Ha so there you are you fox I was wondering when you were going to pop your head up. I know this guy is dangerous to take likely he's almost as good as Akatuski members. That strange jutsu of his is getting the better off me for now") _

**("Then finish him off I don't know how much our body can take I forget your still mortal finish it before were done for Naruto") **Kyūbi said before he disappeared once again.

Yoji got in a crane stance before lifting his axe and katana towards Naruto.

"Hmph you're impressive to last this long against me is not easy. Especially with your strange jutsu from that beast inside you. As expected from a creature such as your self you jinchūriki's are nothing but things. Mistakes of the past weapons created to topple other villages." Yoji said as he looked strait into Naruto's eyes.

"_What did you say?! Beast I may be a jinchūriki but I am still human a shinobi of my village. I wasn't created to be a weapon you sick bastard I'm going to rip that smug smile off your face!" _yelled Naruto

Naruto charged at Yoji as Yoji flipped upwards his blades crossed with Naruto's katana sparks flew from the impact. The two shinobi's were locked in a fierce duel Naruto dodged and blocked every blow that came his way. Yoji was struck by his cheek by Naruto's blade. The two shinobi's were face to face.

"You are a beast you're not even human. You now that Uzumaki? I fight for the honor of my village. Poor we may be but not weak I shall one day rule over my land. I will ensure that Kirigakure is the strongest and fiercest village of them all"

"Really Yoji that's if you live long enough!" Naruto said as he kneed Yoji in the stomach sending the mist nin upwards. Yoji flipped onto a branch then flipped upwards towards the waterfall there he stood on a ledge twenty feet down.

Naruto flipped up his speed was incredible even from all the blows and cuts he received form Yoji.

"_You don't have compassion or honor to be Mizukage of your village. I on the other hand will be Hokage of my village believe it! Once I have that one of my dreams will be fulfilled. A shinobi is a tool but it never must betray or dishonor its village_" Naruto stated

"What do you know about being Mizukage. To think you're village would ever let you be a Kage. Beasts, abominations like you are never meant to live long. The price on your head will be your death sentence."

"You will be hunted down till your last breath! Never knowing true peace Uzumaki. I will claim that bounty for my village you're kind is meant for extinction. The fact that they made you a shinobi is beyond me they should've caged you for the rest of your life." Yoji struck his katana towards Naruto but missed.

Naruto flipped back his eyes showed a killing intent as his enemy words pierced him. Yoji threw his axe Naruto dodged the axe but failed to see Yoji perform his jutsu.

"Suiton! Bodi saiken furo!" Yelled Yoji as he disappeared from the puddle in front of him. Naruto's red eyes widen as he felt a blade pierce his back the blade cut through his right shoulder blade and past through his right breast. Naruto let out a howling screech of pain as the blood splattered around him. Yoji smiled as he twisted the blade the jagged edges cutting inside of him.

"Feel it Uzumaki that's your life ending. Once I'm done with you I'll kill that Mai. Maybe I could find a "use" for her if you know what I mean hahah probably sell her organs."

Naruto grew his other tail his power increasing as the blood continued to fall from him is wound. Naruto's right claw reached behind him and impaled Yoji's stomach. The excruciating pain of Naruto's claw digging into Yoji stomach was too much. It wasn't the cut. That hurt but the strange charka that surrounded Naruto was what hurt most the pain seeking into Yoji's blood.

"You bastard!!!" Yoji screamed as the blood spilled from his mouth

"_I_ _guess you're the one done for give my regards to Kisame when you see him in hell!_" yelled Naruto

Yoji reached with his left hand and threw a kunai with an explosive note on it. It hit the branch holding Mai. Yoji smiled as he looked towards the exploding branch and watching Mai fall.

"I guess I won't be lonely in hell will I?! Let's see if she can breathe underwater" Yoji said sadistically.

Naruto screamed as he saw his comrade fall he slashed vertically with his claw at Yoji's stomach. Yoji fell backwards as the blow from Naruto sent him backwards towards the water. Yoji smiled as the blood continued to flow from his mouth and stomach.

"I will see you again maybe in hell Uzumaki." Were Yoji's last words as he fell twenty feet towards the water.

Naruto jumped as well trying to catch the rope that had Mai tied up. The two ANBU teammates hit the water as Naruto quickly brings Mai towards the surface. Naruto now in his normal form as his charka has reached its limit passes out on top of Mai. The rain slowly dies down till only the grey clouded sky remains.

"Over here Captain Yamato!" Yelled Sai

Sai and Yamato both reach their ANBU teammates. They were late due to a meeting with the Hokage. Yamato kneels in front of Naruto as he pulls him off of Mai. He checks his pulse he can barely hear its faint beat.

"Sai we need to take him to the hospital his severely wounded and injured. I can't take this blade out because of its jagged edges. I will do more harm to him I will take him now take Mai."

"No sigh of the enemy's body it must have gotten pulled into the river"

Yamato said to Sai as he took Naruto's limp body into his arms and disappeared.

"Mai, Mai can you hear me it's Sai. Wake up prune!" Sai yelled at Mai

Sai could tell she was hurt but mostly was unconscious she was lucky she wasn't as severely injured as his teammate Naruto was. Sai cut the ropes and took Mai into his arms and disappeared as well.

Sakura hurried through the rain she didn't care about getting wet forgetting her umbrella. She hoped that the rain would calm her fire in her soul but it didn't it just annoyed her even more. She knew were Hitmoi was from ease dropping on Tsunade -sama's meetings with ANBU. There she discovered where Hitomi had been hiding Tsunade -sama had ordered to keep checking on her from time to time.

("Ahhhh that bitch! I can't believe she would dare do that kiss "my" boyfriend. Who the hell does she think she is anyway?!") Sakura said in her head.

She couldn't shake the feeling of animosity and jealously and fear. The fear that laid hidden in Sakura was the fear; of possibly losing her beloved Naruto? Sakura stopped and looked at the clouds the rain hitting her face hiding her tears that went down her cheeks. It took almost a year to fully come to terms with Sasuke leaving and abandoning Konoha and her. She loved him he was her first love yet he never returned the feelings she had for him. It hurt it was a bitter pill to swallow. She had help from Tsunade and Shizune comforting her as well as letting her see the big picture. Sakura knew that Naruto must have felt the same way. She never put any mind to his advances but as he left for his training she figured it out.

She grew found of him actually missing his antics his admiration for her. She was scared to open her heart at first. Yet Naruto was Naruto he still held that flame for her she needed to know if he truly loved her. She got her answer.

"I lost Sasuke and I'll be damn if I will lose my Naruto. You hear me you bitch! I'll be damn if I lose Naruto!!!" Sakura screamed at the heavens as she darted off towards Hitomi's hideout.

The orange haired kunoichi finished putting on her kimono she looked out the window she had a sad smile on her face.

"I know she should be about a day or two from Konoha. Oh Kumori please be alright" Hitomi said as she looked out the window with a worried expression.

She turned around and finished making her bed she got and odd feeling in the back of her neck. The door broke into a million pieces of debris pieces of wood flying every where. Hitomi shielded her face with her kimono sleeve. She looked who it was smiling at the unannounced visitor at the door.

Sakura stood there her left arm extended with a closed fist.

"Hello Hitomi we need to talk" Sakura said in cold manner as she starred with hatred in her eyes at the orange kunoichi.

Hitomi cleared the bangs from her face. She kept calm and cool as she gave Sakura a wicked smile.

"Hmph took you long enough Sakura. Afraid I'll take Naruto from you? You don't know the half of it little girl" Hitomi said as smiled coldly at Sakura

_-Hello fellow fanfic readers out there. I hoped you guys enjoyed this latest chapter. Hey thanks every one for your comments and criticism and ideas. I appreciate it haha sorry to disappoint everyone thinking I was going into Lemon mode. I just wanted to tease Naruto just a little. I figure what better way to embarrass Naruto but to pose in Speedo! Hmm will Hitiomi tell Sakura what she's really after? Or must we wait till the final end? Will Sasuke reappear in Naruto's dream? I didn't want Naruto to appear god like with his Kyūbi's powers plus if he uses his full form it drains his life force away. He only uses that in extreme emergencies. Lets see our favorite Iwagakure nin will be back soon. Next chap will a little more FLUFF don't worry I will bring the action back will we get to see Naruto and Sakura's cute kin's again? Well see take care peace out till next time. -_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap. 5 Dreamscape & Sight **

Naruto lay on the hospital bed his right breast was wrapped in white medical tape. His cheeks and nose had band aids on them. He still was unconscious only recently had he come out of surgery. Tsunade was the one in charge of his operation to remove the jagged edged red katana that pierced his breast. The window was closed leaving Naruto in the darkness to recuperate. Bouquets of flowers were on the table next to him they were brought to him by none other than Ino.

Sakura was out getting a drink from the lobby she helped in operating on Naruto as well as Shizune who was passed out on the lobby couch with Ton-Ton. Sakura couldn't take it how long was Naruto going to take to wake up. Surgery ended hours ago she didn't leave his side once he left the operating table. Sakura only left his side when she needed to use the restroom or forced to eat something by Tsuanade-sama's orders. This was not Sakura's day first she had to deal with Hitomi. It turned out to be a fiasco with her and Hitomi. Then she is told by ANBU that she is needed back in the hospital to help with Naruto's operation. She sat down at the opposite couch of a sleeping Shizune and Ton-Ton.

Sakura held the soft drink in her hand she just couldn't help but feel empty without being by Naruto's side.

"Naruto…please just wake up I need to know that you'll be okay." Sakura whispered as she looked at her pink ring Naruto gave her. Sakura got up and placed a blanket over Shizune and Ton-Ton before heading towards Naruto's room.

Tusnade stood in the darkness looking down at the coma stricken Naruto. She was on the verge of tears to see the young man that she held dear to her heart. She got close to his bed and looked down at the necklace she gave him.

"Even after giving you this you still manage to come out alive please…Naruto please don't ever leave us." Tsunade said as tears fell on to Naruto's face. Tsunade bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well my dear and wake up soon. I will get to the bottom of this believe me I will!" Tsuanade said in cold tone as she stroked his cheek before turning towards the door.

Tsuande closed the door gently behind her before turning around to see a grief stricken Sakura standing at the door.

"Sakura are you all right?" Tsunade asked her apprentice

Sakura looked up at her sensei with tears in her eyes.

"No not really…Tsunade-sama…" Sakura said in a lifeless voice.

Tsunade came towards her apprentice and hugged her before looking down at her.

"Be strong Sakura and don't worry he'll wake up soon. Just have faith in him." Tsunade said.

Sakura gave her a sad smile before heading towards Naruto's door. Sakura turned around and to tell Tsunade –sama something important.

"Tsunade-sama I found out why Hitomi is so interested in Naruto but I'll tell you later. I just want to be with Naruto I want him to wake up too see me at his side."

"Very well then you can explain to me how you found out where Hitomi was hiding" Tsunade said sternly before disappearing into the darkness of the hallway.

Sakura entered into Naruto's room the room was very dark the moonlight was blocked out by the curtains. Sakura took a seat next to Nartuo's bed she stroked his face as tears came down her face.

"Naruto can you hear me? It's me your Sakura-chan please wake up. If you do I promise to go further with you in our relationship what do you say?"

Sakura hoped that would at least bring Naruto from his coma she let out a sigh as more tears came down. She rested her head near his hand on the bed as she held his right hand tightly before drifting off to sleep.

Naruto was in another world a world within his mind and soul. Naruto woke up once again on the starry beach. There he noticed his companion or unwanted guess as he told him many times.

("What I'm here again?!") Naruto said as he walked along the sandy beach as he noticed the beautiful full moon that reflected off the ocean along with the stars.

("**heh it seems so Naruto. That fight you had earlier proved to be more damaging than you imagined. We could have ended that battle quickly if you called for me you know") **Kyūbi said as he appeared walking next to Naruto along the beach.

("WHAT! Were did you come from!") Naruto said as he jumped at the sight of his orange furry companion.

**("I'm always at your side fool. Why didn't you call upon me?")**

Naruto stopped to face the Kyūbi he was a sight to behold when he was in his caged he seemed much taller. Now he was about fifteen feet but not as big as before.

("I didn't see it was necessary anyways I don't want to call upon you that much. Only when I really need you. Plus I feel like shit after I use you I feel like…like…something is drained from me.") Naruto said as he kicked some sand off the beach.

("What is this place anyway? Why a beach and at night for that matter?") Naruto asked as he looked squarely at Kyūbi

The fox gave a sleepy yawn before looked at Naruto.

**("This is a realm within you that you created. It's a place you see in your heart to be a true place of peace and quite. This is your solitude from the chaotic world in which you live in. This is your domain a place you dream off to one day find. Only thing missing is your mate and the both of you consummating on the beach hahaha") **Kyūbi laughed hysterically at the last part.

Naruto face flushed red at the last comment by the Kyūbi as he clenched his fist.

("Hey! That's none of your business about what I fantasize about. How do you know about that!"?) Naruto said as he glared back at the fox.

**("Isn't it obvious fool? You and I are of one mind and body now. Which means I can even see what your dream or fantasize about especially about that mate of yours hehehe") **Kyūbi said as he walked along the shore.

Naruto had dumbfounded look on him not even his innermost fantasies were safe from the fox.

("Isn't that just great!") Naruto said sarcastically as he walked along side the Kyūbi. He continued to walk the shore it seemed to be endless he looked to his left. The sea of stars was beautiful the reflection they cast from the starry night sky.

**("Hehe I will admit Naruto you can dream of a beautiful place such calm and peacefulness. Alas this will not be once you awaken from your slumber. ") **Kyūbi said as they walked.

Ahead of them a light began to brighten as it spread across in front of them at first Naruto thought he was awakening. He was surprised to see his world transformed before his eyes. The surrounding beach became a flower field of pink and yellow roses the starry night disappeared replaced by a beautiful blue sunny sky. Up ahead he could see an enormous cherry blossom tree its pedals rained down upon him and Kyūbi.

("Hmmm I think I dreamt this before?" Its amazing that Cherry blossom tree is enormous!") Naruto said as he ran towards the tree.

The Kyūbi looked on at the enormous cherry blossom tree. He followed Naruto towards the tree at a slow pace. The two stood underneath it massive branches it was a sight to behold. It was a thirty foot tree not a regular cherry blossom.

**("Naruto this cherry blossom tree it's a representation of your love for your mate Sakura. This place is the love you feel for her that is why we were brought here. Hehe you sure do love that girl don't you Naruto. The sooner the better to mate with her and pass on your legacy eh boy? Hahhaha if she ever gives you the chance") **Mocked the Kyūbi

Naruto stood glaring at his companion he hated those cheap shots he got from the Kyūbi.

("Would you give it a rest about the mating thing I'm working on it alright. Anyways how long we'll be here it's not bad but I want to see Sakura-chan!") Naruto said while looking at the rose field in front of him.

Naruto was about to rant some more when heard children's laughs. The Kyūbi smiled as he knew exactly who they were and what they meant. The children's laughter got louder as two images appeared in the rose field. A little short spiky pink haired girl and a long haired blonde short boy both ran; around chasing dragonflies in the field. The laughter was soothing to Naruto's ears.

He turned to the Kyūbi who was grinning at him as gestured with his head to continue to look upon the children.

("What? I've seen them before in my previous dreams hey fox what's the meaning of this?") Naruto said as he looked at the fox with a startled and confused look on his face.

The Kyūbi smiled as came closer to Naruto being a few inches from his face. He looked at the children before he spoke.

**("Hehe for an extraordinary fighter you lack common sense young one. They appear to be your kin. It is either a premonition of your future or the hidden desire of your soul. What your children your kin your "Legacy" or our legacy will be like.")**

**("These are the images the desires the wishes which dwell deep within your soul. I am constantly aware of these feelings. For I am linked to you as you are to me; I see your dreams I see your nightmares.") **Kyūbi said in calm tone he had a serious look as he looked on at the children.

("Their my kin…their my…kids?") Naruto said the blush showing on his face but he looked confused as well.

("Heh I can't believe but wait. Every time they show that means Sakura-chan shows up as well!") The blonde shinobi said joyfully if one cue Sakura appeared from the rose field. Except she looked different a lot older and mature.

Naruto couldn't manage to move he was in awe he got a clear view of his future Sakura or what he thought she would look like. Sakura grew her hair out again this time it reached all the way to her back. She had a full figure and had a nice chest size to boot. She wore her same dress only it was crimson and black with a medical cross on her right breast. She seemed so happy playing with the children and laughing with them.

**("Hehe if she turns out like that Naruto you are indeed not a fool to ever let her go. Hehehe the fact she is with you now is a blessing don't be a fool and lose her")**

Naruto gave the Kyūbi an annoyed look wondering why he would mention that.

("Oh shut up! I'd never let Sakura-chan go especially "that" Sakura-chan. But why aren't I there?") Naruto said as he started to walk towards the happy family.

**("You will know soon enough Naruto for there is one thing that can prevent our existence to pass on our legacy. A cursed bloodline a charka that is more sinister and dark than mine is.")** Kyūbi's voice grew dark and cold.

Naruto stopped in his tracks the clouds began to darken as the sun disappeared by the emerging clouds. The wind blew fiercely as he could see Sakura hugging their children to protect them.

("Oh no not this part not him") Naruto said in disbelief as he knew exactly who the Kyūbi was referring too.

Tsunade-sama's office was dark as only the moonlight and few candles lit the room it fit the mood. Tsuande had called an emergency meeting with Jiraiya, Yamato, and Kakashi. Shizune was keeping Sakura accompanied at the hospital. They all seemed worried about Naruot's recent attack and his current condition.

"Tsunade it seems Naruto has made it into the bingo books of every rival village there is. Not only do we have to worry about Akatuski but shinobi's from rival villages after his head!" Jiraiya said as he leaning against the wall.

"Thank you Jiraiya for that "obvious" statement!" Tsunade said sarcastically as he rubbed her temples.

She turned to look at Yamato.

"Any news about our mysterious Kirigakure nin Yamato. I read the reports not a trace of him. Did you find any thing else? Yamato?" Tsunade said as she starred directly at Yamato.

Yamato looked at his report and looked backed at the Hokage

"After retrieving Naruto and Mai team C arrived and scoped out the perimeter. They also followed the river down the stream for about thirty kilometers. They found nothing it is as if he disappeared or the river carried his body out of the Konoha completely Hokage-sama" Yamato said as he sat back down awaiting her answer.

Tsunade looked out the window strange how his body disappeared like that. She continued to look out the window.

"Kakashi what about the other one? The Iwagakure kunoichi the one Sakura went to have a "talk" with"

Jiraiya laughed at that comment. Tsunade turned to face her former teammate as she shoots him a glare.

"If you call leveling a hotel building talking then that girl truly is your apprentice Tsunade!" Jiraiya said as he wrote something down in his notepad.

"Ah back to your question Hokage-sama. When I arrived to see what was going on I only found Sakura. Hitomi is still missing or presumably in Konoha probably watching Naruto as we speak" Kakashi said as he looked out towards the moonlight.

Tsunade rose from her seat the three the shinobi's all turned there attention towards her.

"First off Jiraiya I want you find out where Akatuski have struck or have been spotted. Yamato get Sai and the booths of you seek and find Hitomi bring her to me understand. Kakashi find out how much Naruto is worth in the bounty market. To see if we need to prepare our selves for unwanted guests." Tsunade said in a commanding voice

All three shinobi's yelled in agreement as they departed towards there assignments. Jiraiya stopped as he turned around to see Tsunade pour some sake into her cup.

"You're worried about the brat aren't you?"

Tsunade swallowed the sake in one gulp as she looked at Jiraiya with an annoyed look

"Off course you fool why wouldn't I be. I just worry how Sakura is taking this I just hope it turns out good for her unlike my past." Tsunade had sad look on her face as she leaned back into her chair closing her eyes.

Jiraiya gave a sad smile before turning around and disappearing into the night. The world turned a shade of red as the winds picked up thunder roared through the land. As Sasuke Uchiha walked calmly towards Sakura and the children. Sasuke wore his white rob and black pants with sound wave's rope sash. His sword was drawn and his eyes were that of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Naruto ran towards his family as he continued to run they seemed farther away from him.

("What the hell fox what's happening!") Yelled Naruto

The Kyūbi ran with him looking annoyed as well

"**This is the fear the darkness in you the fear of losing Sakura to him. The Uchiha boy your failure to bring back your once comrade. His blood his curse blood can defeat my powers our powers Naruto you know this. That is why you fear to face him not knowing the outcome" K**ūbi said as he took a defense stance seeing Sasuke appear before them.

Naruto froze at his sight. Sasuke smiled before he rammed his right fist in to the Kyūbi's heart. The fox burst into flames as he faded with the winds by the Sasuke's touch. Naruto screamed in horror as he could hear the Kyūbi's howls.

("SASUKKEEE!!!") Yelled Naruto as he tried to perform his Rasengan but stopped cold as Sasuke eyes caught his. Naruto tried to move as much as he could but it was futile Sasuke came closer as he struck his katana sword into his heart slowly. Naruto let out a horrible cry of pain. Sasuke stopped the blade inches from his heart.

("You'll see her again as well as those things she gave life too. All of you well reunite in hell!") Sasuke yelled as he pierced the blade deep into Naruto's heart.

Naruto woke up screaming he tried to get up but failed as the pain in his right breast and back kept him from getting up. Sakura lunged herself at the newly awoken Naruto.

"Naruto…Naruto you're awake. What happened are you alright answer me!!!" Sakura said in loud voice as tears rolled down her eyes. She could hear muffle sounds coming from her chest. She realized she was suffocating Naruto.

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto. I just so glad that you're finally awake oh Naruto." Naruto tried to say something but was denied. Sakura gave him a passionate kiss on his lips. Sakura broke the kiss she could see Naruto grinning at her. Her spirit lifted a little seeing her boyfriend awake.

"Sorry to frighten you Sakura-chan. But I'm glad to see you my love. Ahh man, talk about your weird dreams." Naruto said as he scratched his head with his right hand.

Sakura gave him a puzzle look as she was going to ask him why he was screaming in his sleep. The door flew open to reveal Shizune and Ton-Ton Shizune smiled as he ran towards Naruto and hugged him.

"Shizune –neesan! You're here too?" Naruto asked

Shizune wiped the dears from her eyes as she smiled at Naruto.

"You had us worried Naruto. Sakura has been by your side ever since you came out of surgery. I've kept her accompanied." Shizune moved towards the chair and sat their across from Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey Shizune-neechan you smell real good" Naruto stopped grinning as he got a deadly glare coming from Sakura. Shizune blushed at Naruto's comment but laughed as he saw him; squire under Sakura's deadly glare.

"Oh Naruto I see you're still the same. Be careful now Sakura might get the wrong idea about us" Shizune said playfully

"Oh please like Naruto could possibly handle a women like you Shizune." Sakura said mockingly

"What!? What do you mean by that Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled out.

Shizune only smiled as she could see Naruto and Sakura bicker at each other. She was glad that Naruto was back to his usual self. A week has passed since Naruto was released from the hospital. Sakura couldn't wait to spend some time with Naruto. She was glad that Tsunade gave him a week off to recover she would spend that time well. She was heading towards Tsunade-sama's office to give her report on the "incident" she had with Hitomi.

She passed by the ANBU guards the door was open for her as she could see Tsunade-sama finishing some documents. She noticed her apprentice enter the room and motioned her to sit down at the chair.

"Ah Sakura I am glad I could prey you away from Naruto for a while." Tsunade noticed the blush from her comment.

"You know why you are here. Please tell me what transpired when you meet her. What did she tell you Sakura? That you would destroy half a hotel? I know you don't have the money to pay the inn keeper for his hotel you ruined" Tsunade said sternly as she saw Sakura lower her head in embarrassment.

"Well I'm waiting Sakura dear"

Sakura raised her head to meet her eyes with her sensei. She let out a sigh before getting into her account of what happened.

"Well it started out like this…"

_Flash back_

Sakura was standing across from Hitomi both her fists were clinched in rage; as she awaited to see what Hitomi was going to do next. Hitomi smiled devilishly as she walked an inch closer to Sakura.

"I see you want answers little girl. As to why am I sooo interested in Naruto. Well I don't know if you'll take it well" Hitomi said in a mocking voice as she flaunted her chest.

Sakura face contorted as she saw Hitomi's little chest move.

"I know for a fact your manipulating my boyfriend. Trying earn his trust so can betray him like you did before you bitch! You're trying to get close to him so you can kill him is that it! Revenge because his father was the Yondaime" Sakura said as she starred Hitomi down.

Hitomi tossed her hair back as gave Sakura a wicked smile.

"Oh Sakura dear you are so wrong and right. I did betray him that is true it was my mission to gain his trust and lure him out so my sensei as his team could take him out. I hold no grudge towards Naruto but his father… I hate him with all my heart. He killed my father and cousins. "

"I attacked Naruto because it was my mission. We are kunoichi that is our ability to use our bodies and wits to con men. Sakura you should know that except I doubt you could seduce any one with a body like that." Hitomi laughed at the last part. Sakura growled as she came a bit closer to Hitomi.

"That's what you think you bitch. I satisfy my boyfriend and I am known as Konoha's pink rose. You on the other hand are nothing but a manipulating orange haired flotation device." Hitomi left eye brow twitched Sakura smiled at the reaction she got from Hitomi.

"Enough games you bitch why are you after my boyfriend answer me! Or I will make you tell me!" Sakura said in angry voice as she clenched her fists towards Hitomi.

The orange haired kunoichi closed her eyes and smiled her right hand brushed the bangs from her face. Her left hand reached her obi on her kimono.

"Well how can I put it Sakura dear" Hitomi opened her eyes and starred at Sakura with a vicious grin.

"I'm after his baby batter is that simple enough for you little girl!" Hitomi loosened her obi as her kimono fell off her. Revealing her Iwagakure kunoichi uniform. Sakura's eyes shoot open the vines popping from her eyes and forehead. She was infuriated by the confession Hitomi had just said.

"You're after his seeds you BITCH!!!" Sakura yelled as her left fist hit the ground the impact was felt throughout the whole room. The floor collapsed as booth Hitomi and Sakura fell down to the next floor. Two figures slowly arose from the rubble Sakura dusted her self off before getting into her ninjitsu stance. She looked around not able to spot Hitomi any where.

"Come out you coward. I'm going bash you into the ground show your self" Shouted Sakura at the top of her lungs. Out of no where three shiruken's came flying towards Sakura. The pink kunoichi ducted as the shiruken's nearly grazed her hair. Hitomi appeared from behind catching Sakura off guard. Hitomi kneed Sakura between her shoulder blades. Sakura flew a couple feet forward as she crashed into a table.

"Like my camouflage jutsu bitch! I don't have that freakish strength of yours but I can hold my own against you" Hitomi said as she reached for her pouch.

Sakura noticed the refrigerator in front of her she smiled to herself as she jumped up to her feet and grabbed the refrigerator with her strength. Sakura lifted the fridge over here head and tossed it at full speed towards Hitomi. The Iwakagure kunoichi froze for a minute amazed by Sakura's attack. She dodged the fridge jumping to her left the fridge smashing against the wall leaving nothing but a hole where Hitomi would have been.

"The next one I'm not going to miss. You think you can come here and tell me you want to take my boyfriends seeds. You whore first off if Naruto is going to have kids there damn will going be with me. Not some orange haired bimbo who thinks she can manipulate my boyfriend!" Yelled Sakura as she charged towards Hitomi Sakura reached behind her and pulled out two kunai knives.

Hitomi waited till Sakura reached the right distances between them. Sakura threw the first kunai at Hitomi as she side stepped. Sakura saw an opening and struck Hitomi in the chest with her kunai. Hitomi crumbled in to dirt and mud.

"A Doton Bushin!" Yelled Sakura

Hitomi appeared from a crumbled wall as one of her arms was behind her back.

"Such hostility eh Sakura? Trying to eliminate the competition!" Hitomi boasted

This only infuriated Sakura even more as she pulled out three more kunai.

"YOU are nothing! You hear me! For you to say you're after my boyfriends seeds so you can bear his children you whore…"

"ENOUGH YOU BITCH! You know nothing do you. My clan has been practicing this method for centuries. You should be thanking me to be giving myself to your boyfriend. My clan has always done this don't worry Sakura maybe Naruto will find a use for you I doubt a tease like you would be match for me hahaha…" Hitomi laughed this time she really touched a Nerve as Sakura came charging at her.

Hitomi timed it right as Sakura flung the kunai Hitomi front flipped in the air as she blew the purple dust from her hand. The dust stuck Sakura in the eyes the pink haired kunoichi dropped to her knees. Sakura screamed in pain as the purple dust had a burning sensation to her face and eyes.

"Ahhh you bitch what did you do to me!!!" Screamed Sakura

Hitomi stood behind her smiling at her accomplishment. '

"Nothing really I just wanted to let you know even with your freakish strength I can still take you out. Oh by the way I will be after your boyfriend I will get his seeds. He is by far the most powerful shinobi out there. It's a bonus that he is handsome."

"I've have other matters to attend to Sakura take care. Oh by the way I wouldn't put water on that it would only make it worst" Hitomi laughed as she disappeared from the room.

Sakura stood there on the floor as tried to rub off the substance tears ran down her cheeks tears of frustration and anger; towards Hitomi.

"Believe me when I find you I will handle you in my own "special" way you stinking whore you hear me you WHORE!!!"

_Present_

Tsunade had a surprised look on her face when Sakura finished telling her the events of that day. She could see the red in Sakura's face as retold her bitter defeat at Hitomi's hands.

"So that's what she's after. To tell you the truth Sakura I couldn't blame you for doing what you did. But it's a practice long forgotten." Tsunade said as she leaned back into her chair watching Sakura raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama? A forgotten practice Tsunade-sama you telling me kunoichi's actually practiced this?!" Sakura had a flabbergasted look on her face as awaited Tsunade for an answer.

"Listen to me Sakura. It was practiced centuries ago when shinobi villages first began to emerge as well as clans. The women especially the kunoichi were trained how to seduce men. It is still taught by some we woman use or feminine qualities and skills that no shinobi have."

"It was a kunoichi's job to seduce and sleep with a desired male a special one that carried a Kekkai Genkai. They would stay with them until they became pregnant once that occurred they would leave the men."

"Usually they would steal some scrolls with the clans secret jutsu's to help the child that they would give birth too. They would return to their village in hopes this child would one day be a shinobi or kunoichi with a great Kekkai Genkai born into their clan." Tsuande poured some Sake in to her cup feeling thirsty after that lengthy explanation.

Sakura had a mixed expression on her face she was wondering why they would go to such extreme measures. Sakura didn't like the thought of kunoichi giving her most treasured asset to someone they didn't love only to help the village.

"That's an awful practice!" Sakura said in stern voice

"I know it is. Many villages banned it and never brought it up again. There were rumors that certain clans continued to practice this ancient practice. One of the clans was said to be in Iwagakure. Who would think it would be Hitomi's clan."

Sakura stood up and looked out the window she knew Hitomi was out there somewhere waiting; to get fangs into Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama may I go?"

Tsuanade looked at Sakura trying to read her face she just smiled as she swallowed another cup of Sake.

"You may my dear bye the way did you tell Naruto?"

"No. I plan to use her "devotion" of obtaining his sample. That way it will be easier to find that tramp!"

Sakura bowed as turned around and headed towards the door she heard Tsuande call for her.

"Yes"

"Sakura don't worry Hitomi may have "big" assists but I know well enough Naruto would never leave you for her." Tsunade winked at Sakura as she poured Sake.

Sakura looked down at her chest before getting mad at her sensei for bringing that obvious fact. Naruto laid on the futon it had been hours since Sakura left. Naruto was fully healed it took a week to leave that stuffy hospital. He looked around the room to see if he left his ramen lying on the floor somewhere.

"Hehe I better finish before Sakrua-chan comes back if she catches me eating ramen again it's my head."

As Naruto noticed the ramen near the stool a grin appeared on his mischievous face as he reached for the ramen there was a nock on the door.

"Oh crap Sakura-chan!" Naruto said out loud he starred to sweat as he tried to figure out were to hide the ramen. The knocking became harder as he tried to think of something to put the ramen in.

"Ahhh I hate to do this to you my sweet ramen" as Naruto dumped the ramen into the trash can under some paper.

He ran towards the door he grabbed the knob and turned it to open the door.

"Hey Sakura-cha…" Naruto froze it wasn't Sakura but Hitomi. He looked at her from head to toe. She was wearing her usual kimonos except with a couple pieces missing. Naruto noticed that Hitomi did away with the lower half instead she had leather boot sandals that reached up to her thigh. Her obi was tan as she wore a black and purple kimono. She let the top part loose to expose her well endowed cleavage. He could smell the perfume from her kimono. She wore her hair in a tight bun with two chop sticks sticking out in opposite directions. He noticed the purple lipstick on her lips.

Hitomi laughed as she noticed a little droll from Naruto's mouth. Naruto quickly moved his eyes away from her chest area to meet Hitomi's eyes.

"Hi…Hi…Hitomi …wha…What are you doing here?" Naruto tried to stay calm but he was dumbstruck by her sudden appearance.

Hitomi bent down towards Naruto ensuring that he could get an eye full of her bust.

"Well Naruto I have something important to discuss with you can you let me in pleeaaasssee" She said in a sweet seductive voice.

"**Hehehe well Naruto it seems you have someone that wishes to be your mate eh? Isn't Sakura due back any moment Naruto?" **Kyūbi said in an amused voice.

Naruto stood frozen at the door Hitomi starring back at the blonde shinobi awaiting his answer.

"Well…"

_hello every one I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter in the pink saga. I know it wasn't much action but I like the whole dream sequence. I didn't want Naruto to be like Wolverine the whole healing factor. He is able to heal fast but remember when he uses the Kyūbi's powers it's a double edged sword. I hope I did it well anyways. I hope you guys enjoyed that chap. What will happen Next will Sakura catch Hitomi and Naruto will old villains return? Will Sai get more screen time? Next chapter romance drama fluff and action. I appreciate your comments and feedback and criticisms and suggestions. Oh yeah I don't think it will end with chap 7 I think I will write a couple more chap what you guys think? peace_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap. 6 Orange Mesh **

"Well… for a minute Hitomi Sakura is coming back and I take it you've rubbed her the wrong way" Naruto said as he gestured to Hitomi to come in. Hitomi gave Naruto a wicked smile as she walked in.

Naruto leaned against the wall waiting for Hitomi to say what she had to say.

"Well I'm all ears" Naruto said calmly as he tried not to stare at her cleavage.

Hitomi smiled as she read his eyes she could tell she was having the affect she wanted from him. She found a stool opposite of him she sat down crossing her legs Naruto noticed the little flash she gave him. He looked away as he began to blush Hitomi just smiled at his reactions.

"Well first off I wanted to see you. I heard what happened but it seems you're a though guy to kill eh Naruto. I told this would occur once villages found out about your power. " Hitomi said in a serious tone as she looked on at a serious Naruto.

"I know that Hitomi now that I'm in the bingo books I hate prepare myself. That and fact my head is worth around a hundred million Ryou. So are you waiting just the right time to strike me to take the bounty?" Naruto said as he grinned at Hitomi wondering what her answer would be.

Hitomi closed her eyes and smiled as she drew circles on her thigh with her right index finger.

"Know know my dear Naruto I'm not after the bounty on your head. You're priceless you have something that I want that is worth more than money to me "She licked her lips with her tongue as she looked at Naruto with a seductive gaze.

The blonde shinobi blushed he couldn't help it. Hitomi was attractive he didn't deny that. Its that Naruto wonder what she meant by her cryptic answer the fact that she was wearing some thing so revealing wasn't helping much either.

"Hitomi listen I appreciate it that you're concerned about but don't worry. Sakura will be home any minute."

Hitomi stood up at the mention of Sakura she looked annoyed when he mentioned her name but Naruto didn't pick up on it.

"Oh Naruto I wanted to let you know. I will be watching your back incase any more unwanted guess should arrive especially old enemies that are after you; because of your father." Hitomi turned around and started to head for the door.

Naruto eyes opened the last part struck him ("What did she mean by that part. No it couldn't that") Naruto told himself.

Naruto made his way towards the door he grabbed Hitomi's left arm wanting to know what she meant by the last part. To his surprise she gave him something else. Hitomi turned around and lunged herself at Naruto her lips aggressively meeting his in a hard kiss. Naruto's eyes popped wide opened at Hitomi's actions. The Iwagakure kunoichi broke the kiss leaving a dumbfounded Naruto lost for words.

"Forgive me I didn't know when I would get the chance again. After what happened and all. Don't worry our secret." Hitomi winked at Naruto as she blew a kiss to him she made a few hand seals before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Naruto stood there with a dumb look on his face he couldn't find what words to say.

"Oh crap Sakura-chan is going to beat the life out of me if she found out what Hitomi did."

That instant the pink haired kunoichi walked into the apartment Sakura starred at Naruto who had dazed look in his eyes.

"Hey Naruto.Why's the door open and why do I smell lavender?" Sakura said as she walked around the apartment.

Naruto was brought out of his gaze he lunged himself at Sakura the kunoichi was caught by surprise. Naruto passionately kissed her pinning her to wall at first Sakura couldn't make at Naruto's actions. She let herself be lost in the passion of the kiss by her aggressive boyfriend.

("What's gotten into him? He's so aggressive but I like") Sakura said to herself as both her and Naruto were locked in tongue war. Naruto broke away from the kiss he looked at a blushing Sakura as she gasped for air. He reached down and picked her up like a bride Sakura didn't know what to say.

"What" was the only thing the pink haired kunoichi could say as she was carried by her boyfriend to his futon. He gently placed Sakura on his futon as Naruto stroked her hair and looked into the green orbs of her eyes.

"Sakura-chan I love I will always love you" Naruto said passionately as he looked on into Sakura's gaze.

Sakura blushed deeper shade of red by hearing her boyfriend's strong declaration of his love for her.

"Naruto what's gotten into you I know you well always love me. But thank you I love hearing you say that my love" Sakura said as she grabbed Nartuo by his collar and brought him down upon her they locked in another intimate kiss.

("**That coma must have done something to him! Ahh my Naruto he must have missed me so much. I love you so much Naruto! You're not getting any sleep tonight!**") As Inner Sakura told herself. Behind her flames of passion burned all around her.

The two teenagers were all over each other both of them exploring there bodies and testing the limits of their own boundaries. Naruto slowly kissed Sakura's neck as he bit on her earlobe. Naruto could hear Sakura moan with pleasure as he knew he was doing something right. The pink haired kunoichi felt hot inside her body the sensation of Naruto nibbling on her earlobe was driving her sensations wild. Naruto's hands began to make there way towards her skirt. He unzipped the side of her skirt he pulled it off revealing her peach panties. Naruto blushed a little as he enjoyed the smooth legs his girlfriend had he ran his right hand across Sakura's smooth milky white legs. He stopped as he reached the strap of her peach panties. Sakura's face began to flush as she wondered what Naruto would do next.

He moved his left hand and began to undo her shirt as he undid the buttons the wider his grin grew. ("Oh no this is getting out of hand!") Sakura sad in her head as the passion started to conflict with her thoughts.

As Naruto undid the last button he felt as strong grip grab both his hands.

"Oh no" as Naruto was flung off the bed crashing into the trash can on the floor.

"Naruto I'm sorry but were getting carried away Naruto please be patient!" Sakura said timidly as she covered herself up. She got up and made her way towards the bathroom.

"Understood " Naruto said in a disappointed voice as he picked the trash off the floor. Sakura went into the bathroom.

"Great shut down again!" Naruto whispered under his breath

**("hehehehe hahahaha it seems you are no good at this Naruto need a few pointers do you now?) **Taunted the Kyūbi

"Oh shut up nobody asked you!" Naruto yelled at his companion

Sakura emerged from the bathroom raising an eye brow as she looked at Naruto.

"Did you say something Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Sakura and just grinned scratching his head

"Ah no just talking to my self that's all Sakura-chan"

Sakura smiled at her boyfriends antics.

"Come to bed Naruto so we can cuddle." Sakura said sweetly.

Sakura lay closely snuggled up to Naruto as he had one arm around her holding her tight as she sleep peacefully. Naruto looked out the window at the moon.

"I wonder if any one else will show up. Most of all I wonder if "you" will show up after so long. I know I killed your brother so will you come after me" Naruto wishpered to himself pondering what was to come after all for a jinchūriki there is no peace. Naruto closed his eyes and surrendered to his sleep.

A lone figure on the rooftops of Konoha stood watching into Naruto's apartment window. Hitomi smiled as she had witnessed the whole event.

"My poor Naruto teased once again by that pink haired banshee. After all you are a man hehe. I must have stirred the fires of passion inside of you." Hitomi said as she hugged herself wondering what Naruto would have done to her.

Small footsteps could be heard from behind her. Hitomi turned around to see who it was. Kumori appeared the raccoon jumped into Hitomi's breasts as Hitomi hugged her dear pet.

"Ahhh Kumori I was so worried about you. I missed you soooo much" Hitomi said joyfully as she rubbed her check next to Kumori. The raccoon returned her affection by licking her face.

Hitomi noticed a note attached to her beloved pet. As she unrolled the small scroll her eyes widen as she read the contents of the note.

_Hitomi as I write this final letter to you I can not forget _

_How proud and disappointed in you I am. _

_You were one of my most brilliant and beloved _

_Students I have ever had. Yet you have disappointed me _

_Neglecting your mission! To eradicate Arashi's son! His bloodline must be wiped out from this world! Have you forgotten?_

_The shame and humiliation that Yondaime has caused us? Naruto the last heir of the Arashi clan shall pay with his blood for his father's sins. Even if he can use that demons power he is not immortal. He still can be killed Hitomi. Mamoru and Haya have been dispatched they should be arriving within the week. Hitomi do not fail us do not fail Iwagakure. I know you will do the right thing. I will not see you again for you knew the price we would all pay for our failure. Do not worry I worked something out with the Tsuchikage you will be spared on my behalf. I will miss you my dear make me proud. I know you will become a great kunoichi one day. I will retain my honor even in death do not hate Tsuchikage for his decision it is the only way. To prevent another war we do not have the resources to battle Konoha yet. Don't fail me Hitomi farewell until we meet again someday…_

_-Arumaku _

Tears rolled down Hitomi's cheeks as she finished the note. It was true she knew what would happen if they failed the first time but she didn't want to believe it she denied it to herself. What hurt her most was that Arumaku still wanted to kill Naruto for his father's sins. Ignoring the fact he can become the Kyūbi.

"Sensei why are you so stubborn sending Haya and Mamoru to there deaths knowing full well Naruto will defeat them. They are no match for him. Why can't you see that? Forgive me sensei but I will not I cannot aid your old teammates for I have my own mission. My clan's survival." Hitomi said bitterly as she crumbled the note in her hand.

She turned around and looked at Naruto's window one last time

"Soon Naruto soon you and I will become one. Even if you don't want to with me I will make it so one way or the other. You will give me what I want!" Hitomi said as she grinned evilly in the pale moon light.

Tsunade was busy finishing off the reports from her ANBU squads she hated the paper work but it was part of the job. Her concentration was broken when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up at the door

"Come in" she shouted.

In came Sai with his ANBU mask on he knelt before the Hokage.

"What is it Sai?" Tsunade asked

Sai raised his head to face the Hokage.

"My field report Hokage-sama. I have been to the borders of Konoha as you asked near Iwagakure. I have found several dead bodies on my way towards the border."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she motioned Sai to continue on.

"Yamato and Mai and my self inspected the dead bodies they were burnt severely. Some of the corpses were already turned to ash. Not only that but the surrounding area around the bodies nothing but scorched earth."

"Who ever did this has a powerful kaiton jutsu. Or it was something else"

Tsunade got up and turned towards the window lost in thought.

"Could it be Akatuski again" Tsunade asked out loud.

"I don't know Hokage-sama that is one of our possibilities." Sai said.

"What ever it is we have to be more couscous understand Sai. I am going to send another team towards the border to investigate this more. Thank you Sai that will be all" Tsunade said to Sai as she turned her attention back towards the scenery

"Hai" Sai said as he vanished from the room.

Tsunade watches on at the cinerary of Konoha never a dull moment in the land of fire. Tsunade wonders if Naruto will ever be safe or find peace as long as he bears the Kyūbi within him.

The land was filled with charred bodies the vultures didn't bother with the remains as nothing remained but ashes. The bones were black as coal nothing remained to identify who they were. The ground around the bodies was black and dead as they were it seemed what ever did had no remorse. The figure slowly walked off towards the forest in distant the sands and winds covering his image only his raven black hair could be seen as he disappeared into the dust storm.

Naruto woke up tired as the sunlight hit his eyes he tried blocking the sunlight with his hands but he couldn't. He noticed that Sakura's head rested on his chest she slowly moved her off of him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before heading towards the bathroom. Sakura smiled as she peacefully slept not noticing her pillow had moved away.

Naruot emerged in his full ANBU get up as he looked at Sakura one last time before placing his fox mask on. He opened the window and disappeared. Thoughts ran through Naruto's head these past nights he has had couple of horrid dreams. All of them will a common theme Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto stops at a branch looking on his old academy. Memories of the place flood into his mind remembering all the bad and some good memories he had.

"Sasuke I think it is about time I faced you. I made a promise to Sakura long ago that I would bring you back. Know I now it is destined that we meet you need to see the light old friend. Even if it kills me I will get you back." Naruto said to himself as he reached back and pulled out a scroll. He looked at the scroll he knew if he gave it to her in person she would insist of coming along but he knew he needed to face him alone.

Naruto placed the scroll back into his side pocket and made his way towards Yamanaka flower shop. Hitomi noticed Naruto heading towards Ino's flower shop she trailed behind him stealthy wondering what her blond shinobi was after.

Naruto arrived at the flower shop as he entered it he was greeted by a cheerful Ino

"Naruto how are you welcome to Yamanaka Flower shop! You're looking handsome as always you know" Ino said in a sweet voice as leaned forward on the counter towards Naruto.

Naruto pulled out the scroll and handed to a surprised Ino you took it.

"Ino give this to Sakura for me please. Oh and here is some money for a dozen pink roses to give her as well please do me this favor. One last thing." Naruto moved his masked aside as he leaned forward and gave Ino a small kiss on the cheek.

Ino faced turned crimson by Naruto's surprised actions all she could do is mutter

"o…oh..okay Naruto"

Naruto turned around and left the flower shop leaving a stunned Ino holding her cheek.

"Well that was certainly interesting mind asking me what that was about!" Hitomi said as she stood in front of Naruto in her Iwagakure gear.

Naruto looked at her before making his way towards the gates.

"Leave me be Hitomi I have unfinished business to attend too"

Hitomi continued to follow Naruto as he quickens his pace.

"You know I can track you down easily you're not that hard to follow. Plus what ever it is you'll need help" Hitomi said sternly

Naruto turned around and grabbed her by her arms.

"Look Hitomi I know you like me its never going to work I love Sakura for that single reason I have to do this. I promised her I would bring back an old comrade of ours. I need to fulfill that promise. "Naruto said annoyed as he let Hitomi go.

"That comrade wouldn't be Sasuke Uchiha would it? You defected two years ago to join Orochimaru? We all now about that because the Uchiha clan was feared in our village there power was well feared and respected. We all ways kept tabs on them."

"Naruto you need my help. Now more than ever! You're in the bingo books you'll be tracked down by head hunters from across the villages let me watch your back please understand I want you to come home safe. " Hitomi said pleadingly

Naruto turned around he thought it through it did make sense to have an extra pair of eyes to watch your back.

"Very well no funny business you understand I may very well be punished without letting baa-chan know I went out to look for Sasuke." Naruto said as he turned around

"What funny business Naruto?" Hitomi said as she grinned evily.

("Perfect this is the exactly the opportunity I need to extract his seed from him. Sorry Naruto this is for my clan and village") Hitomi said in her mind.

The two disappeared from the flower shop heading towards there destination towards there fate. Sakura woke up by herself she looked around trying to see if Naruto was in the room.

"Naruto hello. Naruto you in here?" Sakura said out loud as she got up and made her way towards the kitchen.

"I guess he went out early" Sakura said too herself as she picked up her towel and clothing to hit the shower.

"I thought he had the day off today. Maybe he went to get something for me hmm" Sakura said as she tried herself off wondering what Naruto went off to do.

She heard a lot banging coming from the front door.

"Sakura open door Open the Door! It me Ino it's important it's about Naruto!" Ino screamed as she banged on the door.

Sakura's eyes widen wondering what she meant by that she ran towards the door and opened it. Ino came in out of breath and handed her the scroll Sakura took the scroll and gave Ino a curious stare.

Sakrua unrolled the scroll her eyes widen in surprise to see what it said.

_Sakura-chan I am sorry if I didn't tell you _

_That I was heading off to get Sasuke back I made _

_A promise to you years ago that I would bring him back_

_We tried that second time and failed. This time I will bring him back to us_

_I love you please allow me to go by myself I know if I told you. You would insist of going_

_I cant let you go I need to do this Sakura-chan baa-chan doesn't know I went neither does any one I love you will be with me in my thoughts my beloved Sakura-chan I will see you again._

_Naruto_

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura said angerly as she cruppled the scroll in her hand as a tear ran down her cheeks.

"You idiot you leave off what saying anything to me you selfish bastard how could you!" Sakura as she fell on her knees in anger. Ino dropped down next to her and hugged the sobbing Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura Naruto will come back I know he will. He's strong he.."

"You don't understand Sasuke isn't the same as he was! Plus Naruto is a marked man being in the bingo books that and he is going to face Orochimaru and Kabuto and Sasuke how is he survive all that even in his Kyūbi form" Sakura ranted on.

"We need to tell the Hokage about this Sakura! Come on" Ino said as she pulled Sakura to her feet. Ino and Sakura both darted off out door heading for the Hokage tower.

Naruto and Hitomi have been making good time it has been several hours since they have left Konoha gates. Naruto knew in his mind he need to get out of the land of fire quick if he were to evade Sakura and Tsunade from sending anyone after him.

"Naruto head towards the river it will send off in a different path towards the sound village." Hitomi motioned as she pointed towards the river.

Naruto shook his head to let Hitomi know he understood. They continued to move onwards at great speeds. Naruto and Hitomi's speed was incredible Naruto's training with ANBU had surely helped. Naruto looked to his side to see a smiling Hitomi he couldn't figure out what she wanted.

**("Beware Naruto this mission I sense great danger. But more so from that woman she wants something or should I say some one eh hahaha?" ")**

("_Not in the mood you fox I need to keep focused on the mission at hand. I will deal with Hitomi understand")_

**("Sure whatever you say Naruto beware of women for they are the true masters of deception.") **Kyūbi said as she vanished from Naruto's consciousness.

Naruto could hear the great water fall hours passed on like minutes as they reached the great statues of; Konoha the founders of his village the first and second Hokages. The place where he and Sasuke first fought and he failed. Naruto stopped for a while taking in the scenery around him.

"Something on your mind eh Naruto. I've noticed you've been edgy ever since we lift the village what's going on in your head?" Hitomi questioned Naruto as she got closer to him.

Naruto turned around to face her wondering what to say to her to make her understand his reasons.

"I have to finish something I started two years ago Hitomi Sasuke was my rival but I thought of him as a friend. I have been having these nightmares for the past months they are all the same."

"I'm with my family or so I think that is my family in the future all is good till he shows up. He wants revenge against me for taking the one thing he has lived and fought for his revenge against his brother." Naruto said coldly.

Hitomi crossed her arms wondering what to say to him.

"My village has always kept a close eye on the Uchiha's we wanted there power and secrets. Many villages feared the Uchiha's for there power. Some of us were happy to hear all them got wiped out. Till we heard two survived."

"Naruto you do what you must but dreams are signs of what may come. Or the fears and wishes the desire we have hidden within ourselves I know you will do what is right and will over come anything. You have this light that draws anyone in I know you will become a great shinobi and a great man Naruto "that" Sakura is lucky. Come we need not waste anymore time Naruto" Hitomi said smiling at the blonde haired shinobi. Naruto shook his head in agreement as they booth continued on wards in to a foreign land.

Hitomi knew that Otokagure was northeast of Konoha it would be a very long journey to reach that border. Hitomi moved her right hand over a pouch that contained a very special liquid.

"What's that you got there Hitomi" Naruto asked as he watched the orange haired kunoichi rub a certain pouch.

"Oh this is a special liquid I made it's like an adrenaline boost. When you're at your limit this will help you restore some of your chakra for about five minutes. It's used only in emergencies to when you're at your limit."

("Hehe it's a boost alright Naruto. Lets just say this stuff well keep something "hard" while you're unconscious my dear Naruto.") Hitomi said as she gave Naruto a huge grin.

"Really that will come in handy save it for last when we need understand?" Naruto said sternly

"Of course Naruto dear I will save it when the time is right"

The sky began to turn to dark grey as the sun disappeared behind the clouds the land consumed by shadow across the land. The omen of something dreaded coming along the way.

Tsunade's doors flew open as Shizune, Jiraiya, and Tsunade all looked surprised to see Sakura burst into the office.

"What's the meaning of this Sakura!!!? Bursting into my office unannounced?" Tsunade said at the top of her lungs.

Sakura just walked towards Tsunade's desk and handed her the scroll she had on her hip. Ino walked in slowly as she noticed Jiraiya and Shizune notice her walk in.

Tsunade took the scroll as she gave Sakura a puzzled look. Tsunade's eyes read over the writing in scroll as her eyes narrowed on certain line. Her left eye began to twitch as she scowl on her face indicated she was immensely pissed.

"WHAT!!!" Tsunade screamed as she slammed both her hands on her desk making Shizune and Ino jump backwards. Jiraiya cocked his eyebrow wondering what the scroll was about.

"I take it it's about a certain apprentice of mine eh Tsunade?" Jiraiya said smugly.

"Naruto left to go after Sasuke this morning I just found this scroll that Ino brought to me" Sakura said in calm and sad voice.

"Miss Yamanaka would please till me what Naruto said to you before he left" Tsunade ordered

Ino face began to sweat as she wondered what to say

"Umm he just handed this note to me and bought some pink roses for Sakura. Saying he had some place to be I thought it was an ANBU mission."

"That's not like Naruto-neesan at all something is troubling I guess." Shizune said

"I feel he thinks he has wasted too much time on Sasuke. That and we did kill Itachi it would only be a matter of time before Sasuke would come after Naruto for killing his brother. Taking away his revenge." Tsuanade said sternly

"I will need to send out a team I will send out his unit Shizune bring me Yamato at once!" Tsunade yelled out

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Shizune ran out towards the door.

"Jiraiya I want you go now and get Kakashi I want the two of you and…"

"What about me! I need to go and find Naruto! I don't want see he get killed because of me plus Tsunade-sama you they will need a Medical nin!" Sakura said as she cut Tsunade off.

"She is right Tsunade" Jiraiya said

"Very well Sakura you will be accompanied by Kakashi and Jiraiya make sure this pervert does not get distracted along the way."

"What the hell!" Yelled Jiraiya at Tsunade's comment

"Ino I want you to do me a favor go to this address and find out if you see Hitomi maybe she might now somethi…"

"Oh No that's what I forgot to say I saw an orange haired girl next to Naruto as they disappeared from my sight I couldn't tell who it was till now." Ino said loudly

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as she turned around slowly to face Ino.

"WHAT did you say!!!?" Sakura said between her teeth

"You're telling me that my boyfriend is out there with that WHORE!!!" Sakrua yelled in rage as her foot slammed on the ground causing the room to slightly shake and leaving a crater behind. Sakura Turned around ran off to get her supplies.

Jiraiya had a stunned and frighten face on as he turned to a frozen Ino and smiling Tsunade.

"Oh and good luck to you and Kakashi I hope Sakura won't be much trouble just stay out of her way when she finds Naruto Jiraiya." Tsunade smiled evilly at her former teammate.

Two figures walked slowly into the land of fire one of them a female carrying what looked like another person on her back. The other was tall a built shinobi looking up at the sky.

"He's late like always can't you train that bird of yours any better Mamuro?" Haya said teasingly.

Mamoru looked at Haya with some announces as he looked at his new grafted arm it took a lot of pain and sacrifice to use this forbidden jutsu to give him a new arm.

"Don't worry my pet will be here"

In a second a vulture appeared from the skies as it descended towards the two Iwagakure nin's. The vulture sat on Mamuro's left extended arm. Mamuro looked into the birds eyes as she held his right hand out made some seals with his right hand. Haya always didn't like this jutsu it allowed the user to see what the bird had seen there minds would be connected for a while. It took years of training and raising a pet to use this jutsu.

"Haya Iraka has shown me where our target is guess what?" Mamuro said in a dark tone

"What Mamoru what did you find out."

"It seems our target is North East close to the border of that pathetic village of Otokagure! He is open and away from Konoha. As well he is with our dear Hitomi it seems she is with him. I will find out who's side she is on" Mamuro said as he gave Iraka a treat.

"Now is the time to finally end this the time to strike at Arashi's heir we will see if our late captain was right about Hitomi's allegence." Haya said as she held a bloody Iwakagure head band in her hand.

"We shall see Mamuro we shall see…"

Hitomi stood near a large pond they have decided to rest for the day she took off her skirt and vest. She decided to take a nice bath before heading to bed. Naruto was looking for his ramen he knew he had in a bag but didn't know if he handed the food ration to Hitomi.

"Better ask if she has it" Naruto told himself he knew she went near the large pond. They were out of Konoha they were in between two villages the land was full of tall grass in distances Naruto could make out large mountains that reached the heavens. A few trees provided shade over large pond. He came where Hitomi was

"Hey Hitomi! Did I give yo…" Naruto stopped as he walked in on a half naked Hitomi.

His eyes glanced over her body Hitomi had a nice figure she wore black lace thin strap panties and a braw. She was well endowed as her breast couldn't be contained by her braw. He noticed she was wearing orange fish net mesh stocking's he couldn't help it as Hitomi lowered herself. So he could see her cleave.

"So Naruto you see something you like?"Hitomi said seductively.

Naruto turned away trying to figure out what to say

"I umm I wanted to know if you had ... had our food rations."

Hitomi frowned at Naruto's answer but something hit her, this was the right time. Hitomi bent down and took out the food rations as well as a purple liquid in a small test tube.

"Sure Naruto I have our rations I hope you have a "big" appetite because I know you're very hungry as I am" Hitomi said in seductive voice as she poured the liquid into his ramen.

"I'll start the fire and get the water for our food." Naruto said as she took off towards the camp.

"Sure Naruto let me putt something on. For this shall be the day my clan shall be reborn with the help of your seeds forgive me Naruto this is the only way I can see this happening between us." Hitomi said under her breath

"I will be the vessel for your seeds for it will revive my clan Naruto. I'm sorry but it must be this way" Hitomi said in a calm voice as she watched Naruto prepare for the food.

_Hello every one sorry for up dating so late. Well this latest installment is done I hope you all enjoyed Pink honor. I appreciate all of your comments and criticism and suggestions. What will happen next hehehe. I figure I have a pretty good idea how I will end this saga. Sasuke will make his appearance the final confrontation will Mamuro and Haya stop Naruto. Will Sakura kill hitomi what is going to happen. Who lives and who dies? Next chap won't be last but I will have action and romance and drama Will Hitomi betray nartuo? Is naruto going to get lucky but not know it find out next time. Don't worry I will update chap 7 soon promise later everyone enjoy oh and chap6 will be updated soon aswell._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap. 7 Bastard Fox **

The sound of the ocean hitting the rocks gave off a steady calm noise as Naruto lay on the beach sand. It was the same beach as before Naruto slowly got up and noticed the Kyūbi lying down with him.

**("I see you're up eh Naruto? I don't know what happened but were at your favorite place") **Kyūbi said as it yawned and got up. Naruto looked around trying to remember what happened.

("Last thing I remember is Hitomi giving me some ramen and I started to get really tired and I swear I saw her undressing. Ahhh I can't remember it's a blur after the ramen!") Shouted Naruto into the night sky.

("Hey fox! I feel strange I feel as if apart of me is still awake yet its not?") Naruto asked surprised as he looked around the beach the moon illuminated the ocean and white sands that the Kyūbi and Naruto walk upon.

**("Hehehe I see then something is not right I can't figure it out but…I feel something is amiss.") **

(What ever it is I don't feel right about this I feel warm as if my body is on fire") Naruto said as he looked at his hands. He noticed the Kyūbi snicker at him. Naruto was about to retort when a light appeared ahead of them.

("What the?") Naruto managed to say as the light engulfed both him and the Kyūbi. When the light disappeared they both were in a land surrounded by grass Naruto looked up and saw the great blue sky.

**("Another place I take it Naruto strange this one is devoid of Cherry Blossoms. Hmm what's that ahead?") **Kyūbi said as it pointed it snout towards the distant figures. Naruto looked he could make out a figure but he was shrouded in a brown robe. Naruto turned around quickly as he heard children.

He saw Sakura dressed in black robes as well as the two children by her side he could tell she had a grim look on her face. They were headed towards the opposite side of Naruto and Kyūbi where the grass was shorter. There Sakura and the children stopped Naruto wondered why they suddenly stopped.

("Sakura! Sakura! Why can't they hear me? Hey fox why are they stopping in the middle of no where?") Naruto asked a bewildered Kyūbi.

All of sudden the ground below them began to shake it was a little quake at first but soon it began to crack the earth below them. Black flames of hell arose from the ground as Sakura shielded her children from the black ominous flames. A figure arose from the black flames as his eyes were crimson as Naruto faced non other than Uchiha.

("Well Naruto I see you can't stop me no matter what eh you sorry excuse of a shinobi. Not with that thing inside you are you ever a match for me you hear me!!!") Screamed Sasuke

Naruto got in a fighting stance as the Kyūbi growled at Sasuke's comments.

**("You have to face your fears Naruto as long as you fear Sasuke you will never see the end of this dream you must face him and conquer the darkness within you.") **Kyūbi said as he looked towards Naruto.

Naruto stopped and looked at Sakura and the children as he turned his gaze towards Kyūbi and opened his arms wide.

("You have a point enough of this we are one and as one we shall defeat him") Naruto said calmly. Kyūbi smiled as he understood the meaning in Naruto's words the fox jumped towards Naruto as Sasuke covered his eyes from the blinding light. In front of Sasuke stood the Kyūbi this time he was around fifty feet tall reaching the heavens. Sasuke covered his ears as it let out a cry.

("_Now you will see my power my strength my will Sasuke! You will see which side shall win the darkness of revenge or that of honor and companionship. I will turn I will defeat Sasuske." Howled the fused Naruto_

Sasuke smirked as he performed some hand seals

("Gōkakyū no Jutsu!") Sasuke yelled as great ball of flame released from his mouth towards Kyūbi

The Kyūbi swiped with his paw blowing out the flame sending Sasuke flying backwards. Sasuke stood up and disappeared from sight appearing in front of the Kyūbi. Sasuke reached in his pocket and tossed a purple dust in to the eyes of the Kyūbi.

(_"Ahhhh my eyes they burn ahhhhhh Sasuke you bastard!!!") _Howled the Kyūbi as he raised its paws towards his eyes.

("Know you see even with that beast inside of you. You're nothing Naruto nothing you understand m…"?) Sasuke was cut off as the Kyūbi swung his tails towards Sasuke incinerating the land leaving nothing but a scorched earth. Sasuke was caught off guard buy the attack having his left arm burned in the process.

Sasuke was about to perform another jutsu when something caught his eye behind him he could make the shadows of two more foxes.

("What the hell!") Sasuke screamed out as he saw the two four tail hybrid fox's they were around twenty feet tall and had an orange red glow and there faces was almost like a cross between a human and a fox.

They pounced on Sasuke who managed to disappear in time.

_("It seems my children do not like you Sasuke they see the darkness within you my children will bring you down!")_

("Never will I fall to you Naruto even to your demon spawn children. You hear me..ahhhh") Sasuke screamed as blood gushed out of his right breast it seemed as along paw had strike him. Kyūbi turned around seeing who it was it was not his two children but someone from behind him. He couldn't make out the figure as he could see a large fox shadow coming from the figure. He was shrouded in dark brown robes only his blue eyes were showing; as it glared back at Naruto before disappearing within the earth.

("_What the hell was that about hey fox you know what that was about?")_

_**("Something or one has our legacy Naruto... Naruto...NARUTOOOOOOO!!!!") **_

Naruto's eyes shoot open as the blonde shinobi sat up from the ground he was sleeping on he was covered in sweat. Naruto looked around in a daze he couldn't help but sake the blurry vision he had.

"What the hell happened here? Where's Hitomi?" asked a bewildered Naruto as he looked around. He got up and started to look for Hitomi he couldn't sake the eerie feeling he had. Naruto noticed small drops of blood leading from where he was.

"Hmmm this isn't good I wonder if Hitomi is alright or…"

"**Naruto listen I have strange feeling about this situation stay on guard I fear something is wrong kit." **Kyūbi said to Naruto its voice strong and stern.

As Naruto ventured toward the pound he could hear some noises as he looked upwards he saw Hitomi hanging by a branch by her tied hands.

"Well well well if isn't Arashi's stain coming to great us after his conquest!" Yelled Mamoru who appeared a few feet from Naruto.

"I can smell her on him the stench is insulting on my nostrils to think this…" Haya said scornfully who appeared on the branch that held the bound Hitomi.

"Just great! I have to deal with you guys again tell me Mamoru how's the arm doing I see you got a new one for me to rip off again!" Naruto said in a cocky voice as he could see Hitomi start to move.

Mamoru eyes shot open as the veins popped in his eyes. Naruto noticed the blood trickling down from Hitomi's thighs as well as from her forehead.

"Hey Hitomi are going to just hang around and not help me out" shouted Naruto the Iwagakure kunoichi looked at the blonde shinobi and smirked at him.

Sakura rushed from branch to branch not wanting to waste anytime in finding her beloved Naruto especially since he is with "that" women as she put it.

"Jiraiya and Kakashi is that the fastest you guys can go come on! Will ya!" Shouted Sakura from in front of the line. Sakura stopped to look at the map Jiraiya and Kakashi both scoped the area looking for any clues to Naruto's whereabouts. Sakura looked down at the map she suspected that Naruto would head towards Otokagure. They had caught up pretty well. It seemed they would reach Naruto and the whore as Sakura called Hitomi within a day.

"Ahhh come you guys we need to get there within the day if we increase our speeds we should be there by night fall. Kakashi you take the lead while take the rear and Jiraiya-sama you take the middle understood!" Ordered Sakura

Jiraiya and Kakashi gave each other curious looks seen how strong and commanding Sakura was like her teacher Tsunade.

"Understood!" both men answered the pink haired kunoichi.

("Naruto I'm coming hold on and I better not see you with that slut doing something you will surely regret!!!") Sakura said to herself.

"It seems like Sakura is turning out more and more like Tsunade I feel sorry for Naruto hahaha!!!" Jiraiya whispered to Kakashi who only smiled in return as they continued onwards towards Naruto and Hitomi's whereabouts.

Naruto ducked another explosive kunai that created a creator a foot from him. Mamuro was throwing these kunai explosives with such speed it was hard ducking them the ground was full of holes. Naruto seemed ready to take the offensive he formed some seals and prepared his favorite jutsu

"kage bunshin no jutsu!" screamed Naruto as four other Naruto's appeared next tohim

"So it seems you think you can out number me with you clones boy lets see you block this!" Screamed Mamuro as he formed a couple of seals.

"Doton retsudo tenshou!" as the rocks near the pond began to move towards the Naruto clones. More of the earth began to split as the rocks began to fall from the cliffs above causing Naruto hold off on the attack.

"Watch out!" screamed one of the clones as it turned to smoke as rock crushed him. Two Naruto's turned there attention towards the crushed clone Mamuro made his move. Appearing next to the only Naruto with out a partner Mamuro pulled out a large kunai blade and stuck into Naruto's head. Mamuro was displeased when he found out it was only a clone and not the real Naruto.

"Shit boy you think that will save you!" Mamoru yelled as he reached back to pull out his kunai whip.

"Lets see you handle this" as Naruto got into his stance he clasped his hands together to call on the Kyūbi's power. Naruto transformed into his one tail form as Mamoru's eyes widen in hatred at the site of the demon fox. In a blink of an eye Naruto appeared in front of Mamoru upper cutting him. Mamoru head turned to dirt as his body collapsed into dirt and rock.

"_What the?!" _Naruto said confused to finding out Mamoru was all along a Doton bunshin.

"_Ahhhh" _screamed Naruto as he felt a whip cross his back he turned around to see Mamoru swing his kunai whip.

"Thought you could best me that easily boy? I've learned my lesson from you I will not take you lightly Arashi's stain I will whip his blood of this world." Mamoru said hysterically as he jerked his arm back ready to strike again.

Naruto dodged the whip as he front flipped and ready a hook shot towards Mamuro.

"_Eat this you bastard" _ Naruto's right hand was caught by Mamuro's right hand the strange part was Naruto was getting weaker. Mamuro's tattoos began to glow blue as Naruto's charka began to fade into Mamoru's arm.

"_What's…What's happening to me? You're draining my charka how?"_ Naruto said bewildered at Mamoru's new abilities.

Mamoru continued to drain more of Naruto's charka as he began to crush Naruto's fist.

"I should thank Orochimaru's scrolls. You see we found some of his forbidden jutsu and experiments. We found a scroll containing how to graft amputated limbs back on to living bodies. With certain new abilities attached with them hahaha!"

"You see boy I this time it will be different" Mamoru voice carried such a cold and deadly tone.

**("Naruto do something!") **Yelled Kyūbi.

"_All right fox I will_" Naruto said as he jerked his hand back causing Mamuro to be off balance giving Naruto the chance to trip Mamuro with his right leg. Mamuro let go of Naruto's hand as Naruto back flipped on to his feet wondering what to do next.

Naruto's breathing became heavy he could the effects of his charka being diminished from Mamuro's hand.

**("Naruto be cautious of his right arm. It seems he plans to suck us dry of our charka. Hehehe he's welcome to try" **boasted Kyūbi

"_What do you mean fox what do you got in mind?"_ asked a curious Naruto.

Hitomi was holding her ground against Haya's puppet. It was a mere copy of Haya except it had six arms and made of wood.

"I see your puppet is shinning example of your self nothing but tired old hard skin like you puppet eh Haya" Mocked Hitomi who continued to dodge the Haya puppets arms.

"You bitch I'll make you regret ever saying that to me. Coming from a clan of very well known whores!" retorted Haya who controlled the puppet Haya from above tree the charka strings obeyed her every command. Hitomi shoot a glare at Haya's words it seemed they got to her. One of the puppets arms switched back and revealed a blade that shoot towards Hitomi. The blade got on Hitomi's mesh shirt and stuck her to tree as she struggled to free herself.

"So easily beaten I guess you're "worn out" from your earlier adventure eh you little whore."Gloated Haya who moved her puppet towards Hitomi.

Hitomi watched as the puppet came towards her puppet Haya's mouth opened revealing several needles with poison tripping from its points.

"SHIT!!!" screamed Hitomi as the needles shoot out in blinding speed towards her. Hitomi brought her left knee up with her left hand she grabbed the kunai that was hidden near her ankle to cut her shirt off. Hitomi fell from the tree landing in shrub below. The needles hit her vest and shirt.

"Shit I've only got my bra to protect my upper body" Hitomi said out loud noticing the situation at hand that she was in.

"Suits a little slut like you. You will be hanged once were done Hitomi how could you dishonor Arumaku like this fighting against your own comrades! Your own comrades!"

"To think he admired and respected you he loved you like little sister. But I knew better I knew you were nothing but a little bitch I don't know why he wasted his time training and teaching you. Even in his death he believed you would come around and assist us" Haya said with a scornful tone in her voice as she glared down at the bruised and bleeding Hitomi.

Hitomi looked back at Haya with determination in her eyes she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"You dare speak to me that way! I loved and respected sensei Arumaku it pains me that he sacrificed himself to save me and you two idiots. My clan may be many things but whores we are not!"

"You're one to speak Haya if I recall you're the one that sleep with Arumaku and Mamuro at same time. I would go far to say that you're Iwakagure's number one kunoichi whore from what I've heard; it only takes two drinks to loosen those legs of yours. I hear they spread pretty wide!" Hitomi said in gloating voice as she grinned at the enraged Haya.

Haya's face was crimson red she couldn't control the anger and hatred she felt right now towards Hitomi.

"You bitch I'll rip that face off this instance!" screamed Haya as she jerked the charka strings to obey her command.

The puppet flipped from tree to tree at blinding speed Haya moved a couple of fingers releasing; the weapons Haya puppet hid in her arms.

"I wana see if you block this BITCH!!! Kugutsu no jutsu Steal fangs dance!" Screamed Haya. The puppet released every kunai, shiruken and poison needle in its arsenal towards Hitomi.

("Just great I see she expects to hit me with one of these projectiles I have to time this right") Hitomi said to herself as she analyzed the situation at hand.

She formed some hands seals quickly as the projectiles neared her

"Doton Doryudan!" Yelled Hitomi as she took a deep breath before fire from her mouth dirt bullets at the projectiles and Haya. Steel and earth collide in mid air as the earth bullets deflected most of the weapons. Hitomi stood in the middle continuing firing Haya's eyes widen as some of the earth bullets hit her puppet. Haya's puppet lost two left arms and half a right leg. The bullets stopped firing Haya turned her gaze upon an unscratched grinning Hitomi.

"You bitch you'll pay for that!" Screamed Haya as she jerked back her clone puppet to perform one more offensive attack.

Hitomi readied her self for what Haya was about throw at her.

"Hitomi i will send you to hell it's a pity that Arumaku believed you had great potential to be a great kunoichi. Ha! i knew better Kugutsu no jutsu dokunuki gas attack!" screamed Haya as the puppet opened its mouth to shoot off a purplish gas that surrounded the area. Hitomi covered her mouth as she knew that the toxic gas was deadly to her lungs.

Haya saw the opportunity in this as she reached back and pulled out a large kunai and threw at the distracted Hitomi.

"You leave yourself open you little bitch!" Haya said as she threw the kunai at Hitomi.

Hitomi saw the kunai at the last moment as it struck her neck Haya smiled victorious till she saw Hitomi crumble in to dirt.

"Shit! A Doton Bunshin ahhh!!!" Screamed Haya as she felt a kunai inserted in her back as Hitomi rose from the ground using the Meisaigakure no Jutsu.

The blood flowed from the wound inflicted by Hitomi she knew very well were the vital points were in a human body.

"I told you Haya I was the best in stealth. You forget I know a lot of stealth camouflage jutsu's. This for insulting my village!" Hitomi said sternly as she grabbed a needle and stabbed Haya's left shoulder.

The needle penetrated towards her heart as the poison tipped needle stuck her heart. Haya's eyes grew wide at the feeling of the needle inserted in her back. She let out a tear before collapsing she turned towards the hazy image of Hitomi

"yo…you…bitch…" was the last words Haya uttered as she died at Hitomi's hands. The orange haired kunoichi bowed towards her defeated foe.

"Even if you were a bitch you were still a Iwakagure kunoichi you fulfilled you're duties till the bitter end. Even if it meant your life for that I pay my respects to you Haya even if you were a bitch in life." Hitomi said her tone carrying no remorse for her falling comrade. Hitomi turned to were the noise was as limped towards Mamuro and Naruto's battle. The sky was already darkening as the sun began to set on the land.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Hitomi said as she saw the shadows engulf the land.

Naruto was breathing heavily as his chakra was being trained by Mamuro's right arm.

**"Hey Naruto remeber our chakra surpasses any shinobi in this world. He is not meant to posses it or be able to harness it." **Kyūbi said.

("You're telling me if i go three tails his arm won't be able to contain all our chakra huh?") Naruto said to himself.

**("Correct Naruto let's see if this pathetic fool can withstand our great power! Show him Naruto the true strength that dwells within us show him the last son of Arashi's is not to be taking lightly!") **Howled Kyūbi

Narto clasped his hands together as two more tails emerged from him his chakra shoot up completely Mamuro could sense it.

"So you want me take all of it huh boy you me to take all that chakra you have fine! Once i suck you dry i will take my time disemboweling you and ripping that black heart of yours" Mamuro said hysterically as his eyes cried for blood.

Naruto chargd at Mamuro who swung his kunai whip at Naruto grabbing his left arm with it as he pulled Naruto towards him. Naruto eyes gazed at Mamuro awaiting the right time to strike the crazed Iwakagure shinobi.

Mamuro's right arm grabbed on Naruto's arm as Mamuro's arm began sucking the demonic chakra. The arm gave off a purplish glow as Mamuro began to lose his sight he began to sweat profusely.

"What...what the hell is happening...happening...to...me...ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Screamed Mamuro as his right arm burst into flames Mamuro let go of Naruto as he shook his arm in horror at the unexpected scenario.

"It burns! It burns! i can feel it inside of me its burning in side of me ahhhhhhh!!!" Screamed Mamoru in agony. Naruto stood watch as he saw the flames devour his flesh

"**Now Naruto strike him down! Take this fool out of his misery for once and for all take him out!" Howled **Kyūbi

Naruto ran at full speed as he drew his katana he focused his chakra into the blade as it stretch further and sharper. Naruto drew his arm back and slashed at Mamuro's waist the Iwagakure shinobi felt a slight pain as his intestines and blood spilled all over the ground below him. His arm continued to burn and spread as his upper body was engulfed in red fire from absorbing the demonic chakra. Naruto clasped his hands together and returned to his normal self as he walked past the burning corpse and collapsed. Naruto could hear his name being called but his eye lids felt like iron weights his eyes would not open.

Naruto appeared at his beach once again with his companion Kyūbi along side the beach as they watched the waves hit the sand.

**"You did well Naruto you have grown so much it is amazing how you listen and think things threw instead off charging off.") **said the Kyūbi his tone carrying pride

("Hmph that suppose to be a compliment off course I'm not brash I'm Uzumaki Naruto son of the fourth Hokage future Hokage and boyfriend to one of Konoha's beautiful kunoichi!") Naruto screamed out loud in his mind

**("You forgot also whipped you would thought i the great **Kyūbi **would be trapped in a body that would be bested by a woman!") **growled Kyūbi

("What did you say...")

"Naruto...Naruto !!! Wake up Naruto!!!"

Naruto shoot up his eyes finally opening to a great view of Hitomi's breasts right inches from his face. She was still wearing her bra Naruto could feel the flow of blood cut off from his brain as his eyes grew wider to the roundness of Hitomi's breasts.

"Ahh Naruto my eyes are up here" said Hitomi teasingly

Naruto finally looked up at Hitomi who lunged at the blonde shinobi he noticed it was night as the moon and stars were out.

"Ah Hitomi I'm fine please get off me" Naruto said annoyed

"I was so worried you have been out of it for five hours. I didn't know what to do i tried "everything" to wake you up" Hitomi said her voice carry concern

The orange haired kunoichi let go of Naruto instead she placed both her hands under Naruto's armpits and was inches from his face. The blonde shinobi was starting to sweat at the position they were in.

"Ahh what did you mean by you tried everything to wake me up..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS NARUTO!!!"

Naruto shoved Hitomi off him as he got up as if his life depended on it for he knew who's voice that was. His blood ran cold he could the hairs on the back of his neck stand as he look on at an infuriated Sakura a smiling Jiraiya and Kakashi reading his favorite book.

"He...hey...Sakura-chan you've came!" Naruto said his words broken as he stuttered.

It didn't help calm his nerves down to see Sakura's face grew redder and redder by each minute.

**"This is not good Naruto I take you will need all of our strength for what is about to come. There is no fury greater than a jealous mate!"**

**"Hello fellow fanfic readers and writers. Sorry for the delay i hoped you enjoyed the latest installment of Pink Honor. I think the next chap. well be last i will try to tie all the lose strings in Sasuke makes his return one last chance to turn him from the dark side can Naruto do it.Or will his dreams come true of dying? What did that ecchi Hitomi do to Naruto? Will Naruto finally score with Sakura? who was the third kit Who will live who will die i shall be judge of that lol i will do my best to make the final chapter great for you guys i appreciate all the comments, suggestions and criticism you all left for me. Hope you all enjoyed this chap later. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap. 8 Requiem of Vengeance and the transition of Destiny**

I do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

**"**Destiny is something they say is written down even before we are born.I say destiny is something we make ourselves.

I believe we are the ones responsible for our own futures the choices and decisions

are what shape our future. We hold our destiny in our hands we choose the light we choose the darkness our destiny is the blank canvas

we use our blood to paint its future. For I have chosen my destiny already what remains to be seen by these two well have a great impact on this world. For I

believe they are the ones to shape this land and world they will either bring peace or destruction.

One cursed with a beast the other a cursed clan which will prevail? Or will booth perish?

Our destiny is before us we shall grasp it with these blood soaked hands."

Naruto could only stare back at an infuriated Sakura he didn't know what do say or do in this situation. Naruto looked in horror at the grief stricken Sakura who was fighting back her tears.

"I come all this way worrying to find you either dead or badly injured only to find you in the arms of another woman especially that woman!!!" Screamed Sakura as the anger continued to rise in her.

Naruto slowly walked towards Sakura wondering what to say.

**("It seems Naruto you are in a very bad position. It seems like your mate is not pleased with you at all hahaha i say tread carefully or else suffer the consequences that come with messing with another mate!") **Kyūbi said as he was amused at the scene that Naruto was in.

("Damn it fox you're not helping me at all you hear me!")

"Sakura-chan it's not what you think! I was exhausted using my Kyūbi powers I just collapsed and Hitomi..." Naruto couldn't finish as he was cut off again

"Hitomi what! She was only wearing a bra! how is that nursing you...you... pervert you're just like Jiraiya-sama womanizing while your love is not here Naruto how could you. After you gave me this...this ring to signify our love for each other. " Sakura said as the tears began to flow from her eyes she slowly started to take off the ring that is until.

"What the hell! You're telling me all this time you never trusted me once did you!" Yelled Naruto as he stared back at a surprised Sakura. Hitomi had a devilish smile on her she was enjoying the marital spat they were having. Jiraiya was busying scribbling down every thing on his scroll. While Kakashi decided it was best to read his book.

"All this time i thought you had faith in us and in me Sakura-chan only to find out you don't trust me with other woman. Even after i gave you that ring! I bet... ahhh i bet if i were Sasuke we wouldn't be having this conversation! I see now you never trusted me that hurt's the most Sakura-chan. I love you so much yet you don't even trust me" With that Naruto formed some seals and disappeared into a puff of smoke leaving a shaken Sakura to fall to her knees as the tears continued to flow,

"I...I...do trust you Naruto. NARUTO I DO TRUST YOU!" yelled Sakura at the top of her lungs as she got on her feet and went into the woods to find her beloved.

"I can't believe this Naruto is actually going to break up with that pink haired bitch oh this just to sweet." Hitomi said in a joyful tone.

"I wouldn't bet on it. Naruto and Sakura have been through a lot i doubt this will end their relationship it only make it stronger" Kakashi said as he continued reading his Icha Icha Tactics.

Hitomi threw a nasty glare at the silver haired shinobi not caring for his input on the situation. She failed to notice Jiraiya crotched next to her examining her like a doctor.

"Hmm very nice indeed. This will make great material for my next installment..." Jiraiya said as he continued scribbling down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you perverted old fart!" Hitomi said in pissed off voice as she kicked Jiraiya into the nearest tree.

"Hmph!" Hitomi said as she tossed her hair to her side and left the two male shinobi's.

"You never learn do you Jiraiya-sama" Kakashi said as he continued reading

Naruto had his back against a tree his jacked was off as he continued to look onto the starry night sky. Wondering what lied ahead but most off all his thoughts were on Sakura. He loved her so much he didn't care about the other woman in konoha or Hitomi's advances he only loved one and her name was Sakura.

**("Why let it bother you so much young one. I see it as she claims you as her's and feels threaten if any other mate is around you here i thought you'd be the jealous one yet it is your mate that is the possessive one. Hahaha") **Kyūbi said as he mocked the tormented Naruto

"What! Damn it fox can't you see I'm in pain Sakura-chan doesn't trust me even though...even though I love her to death. Why is it that she fears I will leave her for another?" Naruto said out loud to the Kyūbi.

Naruto messed up his hair with his hands frustrated at the Kyūbi's remarks failed to notice Sakura standing right next to him.

"Naruto I'm so sorry!" Sakura said as she lunged herself at the surprised shinobi you couldn't escape the massive hug Sakura gave Naruto. Naruto didn't know what to say as he laid on his back as Sakura was still on top of him clinging on to him as her life depended on it.

"Naruto just listen to me ok. I wanted to say I am sorry. For saying those horrible things about you. I love you so much you mean the world to me! I jumped to conclusions you see I feared the worst. Thinking something horrible happened to you."

"I feared Hitomi manipulated you in some way for her to sink her fangs into you. Naruto Hitomi is after...is after your sperm she wants to have your kid!" Yelled Sakura as her voice started to crack

"WHAT!!!" Was all Naruto could say as his face blushed and his eyes stayed wide opened

"That whore actually had the nerve to say that to me. Strutting around Konoha like she was the greatest konuichi. I wanted to tell you but i know you would act different around her I wanted to see what she was after or what her plan was. I 'm sorry Naruto I should have been more honest with you. I should have trusted you more. I was just scared that...that... Hitomi may seduced you she's very well developed and has a huge..." Sakura was cut off by the lips of Naruto who decided to switch positions. He now pinned Sakura to the ground.

He could see the tears in her eyes as well as the feeling of shame he stroked her hair gently before sniffing her neck this caused Sakura to stir a little as moved on to her lips she could feel his warm breathe on her lips. Naruto and Sakura were involved in another passionate kiss. Naruto broke the kiss his eyes were lost in her's no matter how many times he starred into her green eyes they captured his soul every time he wanted to be lost to them for all eternity.

"You don't have to worry Sakura-chan if anyone is having my kids its you if you don't mind that is" Naruto said in his trade mark grin.

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard it melted her heart to hear Naruto say that to her. She smiled as the tears came down her cheeks

"Of course i will my Naruto." Sakura said timidly she smiled back as she could tell this made Naruto very happy. She surprised Naruto again as she began to undo her dress Naruto didn't know what to make of it. He was about to get off her till Sakura pulled on his arm.

"I want us to share our love Naruto. I want you to be one with me I want our souls and body's to joined as one my love" Sakura said her tone soft and angelic.

Naruto smiled and nodded he couldn't believe what he just heard the moment he has dreamed of was at hand he and Sakura would consummate their love. Naruto was on top of Sakura his cloths were completely off he felt a little embarrassed as never being Naked in front of anyone till now. Sakura was stiff as board she had her arms crossed hiding her breast she couldn't help the blushing deeply each time she saw Naruto looking at her.

"Ahh... Sakura if you're not comfortable we can always..."

"NO! I want to do this Naruto please" Sakura said as she uncrossed her arms exposing her breast in the pale moonlight. Naruto eyes widen at the beauty that was laid before him. Sakura's naked flesh radiated in the pale moonlight two lovers under stars and moonlight awaited to become one as was the ritual for ages among lovers. Two souls and two bodies moved as one in the pale moonlight no longer were things to remain the same after this night for Naruto and Sakura shared their love in the physical and spiritual realm. Within Naruto's mind the once quite beach was now full of strong tides coming inland Nartuo noticed how strong the waves came in as he and Kyūbi continued to watch the waves crash. Kyūbi gave off a radiant orange red glow as Naruto felt the heat as well.

("What's this feeling I feel as my entire body is on fire it's not painful as before it's a different feeling this time. I feel alive i feel the fire within me it burns evermore!" Naruto said as he looked onwards at the full moon except this time the moon was a shade of red. Naruto looked at Kyūbi you now was an orange reddish glow that illuminated the small beach island before Naruto could say anything he heard alot howl come from his compainion and everthing went white. Naruto woke up he felt very tired and sweaty he found a naked Sakura sleeping on his chest at first his heart started to beat fast. Till he realized that everything was not a dream but actually occurred. Minutes seemed like hours Naruto didn't know what to do till Sakura spoke

"Hey I see you're finally up huh i guess i wore you out huh?" Sakura said playfully as she blushed heavily at her teasing comment.

Naruto blushed as he grinned back at his girlfriend's playful words

"Ah Sakura-chan you shouldn't tease the great Uzumaki haha listen..."

Naruto stopped in mid-sentence when a crack from a tree was heard both Sakura and Naruto pulled up there blankets tighter from the falling white haired figure that laid before them.

"Ahhh getting research is very difficult you know Ahhh Naruto i see you..."

"What the Hell is this you sick pervert Ahhh!!!" Screamed Sakura enraged by the appearance of Jiraiya crashing down on there private moment Jiraiya was about to answer her but never got the chance Sakura's rage took over. She uppercut Jiraiya sending him flying across the pond a huge rumble following dust cloud could be seen where Jiraiya had landed.

**("So it begins eh Naruto so it begins...") **Kyūbi said cryptically in Naruto's mind.

Naruto didn't know what to make of the situation. Hours passed by Naruto and Sakura returned towards the main camp where Kakashi gave the young couple a curious look before turning towards an injured Jiraiya who was still attending to his injuries at the hands of Sakura. Each time Naruto laid eyes on Sakura he would blush as well as she they couldn't help but blush for they truly gave themselves to one another their hearts were as one.

"Ahhh hmmm as you know we were sent her to track you Naruto and Hitomi... wait where is she?" Kakashi said as it hit him that the other kunoichi was no where in sight.

Sakura smiled turned to a frown as her mood changed in an instant as her knuckles cracked Naruto knew this was not good. He turned towards Kakashi to say something only he noticed something wrong.

"DUCK!!!" Screamed Naruto as everyone hit the ground as a rain of shuriken and kunai came towards the group and blinding speeds. Everyone continued to stay down as they tried to hear any clues as to who or what threw those projectiles. Naruto got up slowly as did everyone else. He pulled out his kunai as he looked around trying to see you attacked them.

("**Naruto!!! It's him he is here i can feel it that cursed chakra it reeks of him. Be on your guard you hear me!") **Kyūbi said his voice carried some concern for his friend.

"Sasuke !!! Sasuukkkeee!!! show your self i know you are here i know its you face me know!!!" screamed Naruto Kakashi , Jiriaya and Sakura all positioned themselves ready for battle surprised to hear Naruto call out Sasuke.

"Naruto how do you know its Sasuke not "Hitomi" " Sakura said bitterly. Out of the trees and brushes came a dozen Sound -nin all brandishing their kunai blades and swords. Out of the shadowy abyss stood a figure of a well recognizable former friend. His eyes glowed in the darkness the blood red Sharingan eyes glowed in the moonlight as it thirst for the blood of his former comrades.

"Who would of thought that you of all people would take down my brother. Itachi Uchia! You! how come it was YOU! that killed my brother and not me ha!!! I was the one to avenge my clan not you!!!" Screamed Sasuke as his voice carried bitterness and venom in every remark.

"Long have waited to challenge Itachi knowing full well there was a small chance I would succeed in killing him. Yet you Naruto the failure the polluted soul a worthless shinobi brought down my brother" Sasuke said as his eyes narrowed on to Naruto

Sakura fists clinched in rage as she heard her boyfriend being demeaned in front of her by none other than there former comrade.

"How dare you say such things of Naruto Sasuke "we" Konoha village took down both Kisame and Itachi! It was our village that united as one to defeat that sadist brother of yours. Only your vengence thats what you only think of it has consumed your soul yet Naruto holds hope that you will turn from the darkness" Sakura said as she got into her ninjitsu stance. The sounds-nin all approached the surruoned Konoha-nins Jiraiya and Kakashi both put away there book and scroll as they prepared for battle.

"Hahaha behold the great white handsome of all the sannin I Jiraiya" boasted Jiraiya as he danced around while Kakashi raised his eye brows wondering why Jiraiya was like that.

"Ahh Sasuke it seems my lost student finally returns to us. I'm Sasuke but you must come with us you know the price and penalty for desertion of your village." Kakashi said sternly.

Sasuke smirked at his former sensei's words as they fell on death ears Sasuke pulled out his blade as his chakra flowed through it causing it sharpen tremendously.

"Enough talk now we will end this Orochimaru. Told me to let you live long enough to kill off the other Akatuski members long have I let you go free Naruto now you die!" Sasuke said as he disappeared into thin air. Naruto ducked as he felt the wind above him as Sasuke appeared in front of him; Naruto's face was meet with Sasuke's knee. All around Naruto and Sasuke fight ensued as Kakashi held off against three sound-nins while Jiraiya held his own. Sakura was surrounded by ten Sound-nins. They had lustful eyes as she could she demons behind their eyes.

The pink haired kunoichi was filled with anger and sadness as she saw the two people she cared about deeply go at each other's throats. Sakura dodged the kunai blades that came at her she caught one of the sound-nins legs aimed for her ribs. She crushed his leg with the twist of her left hand. The sound-nin screamed in pain as Sakura flung him towards two other sound-nins.

"You think you sick bastards scare me I see what you desire in your eyes! You beast you're not even on my level!" shouted Sakura as she slammed her right fist into the ground causing a shock wave and the ground below to collapse the sound-nin were caught off guard as some perished by being swallowed up by the ground. Nothing remained but broken earth and dead corpses bodies sticking out of the ground the earth had swallowed and suffocated and crushed the sound-nins. Sakura turned around as another dozen sound-nins appeared before her each carrying loathing and hatred towards the kunoichi for annihilating their comrades so effortlessly.

"You Bastards want more! I'll give you more!" Yelled Sakura as she picked up a rock ten times her size and threw it with all her might at her enemies.

Naruto and Sasuke were trading blows Naruto face seemed beaten up as the blood from his brow continued to flow down Sasuke looked as he not been hit.

"As I expected you are nothing without that beast are you Naruto?!" Mocked Sasuke as he prepared to strike with his blade

"Heh thats what you think Sasuke! You're blinded by your hatred and arrogance you underestimate me old friend" Naruto as he wiped the blood from his brow. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's insults it didn't faze Sasuke he was dead set on taking Naruto's life.

"Lets see you dodge this you pathetic excuse for a shinobi to think they made you ANBU **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu !" **Sasuke yelled out

Huge fireball came from Sasuke's mouth as he blew towards Naruto. Naruto got up and jumped out of the way his legs were caught in the blast as he tried to put out the flames from his right leg. Sasuke threw a couple of kunai at the distracted Naruto one pierced his ribs while the other two cut his arms.

"Naruto stay on your guard you hear me!" screamed Kakashi as he broke another Sound-nins neck effortlessly. Two sound-nins appeared behind Kakashi he formed a few seals "Katon Karyu Endan!" A burst of flame in the same of a dragon erupts form Kakashi's mouth burning all the enemies around him. A huge blast could be heard as Naruto and flew backwards Sasuke flew backwards landing on his feet. Naruto's effort to hit Sasuke with the Odama Rasengan failed as Sasuke used his Chidori. The power both young shinobi's let go caused both to be struck backwards from the equal amount of chakra used.

"You still believe you can defeat me huh Naruto? to think you killed my brother who would of thought it pains me to see that you were the one to bring Itachi down!" Sasuke said as his locked onto Naruto's.

Naruto slowly got up wiping the dirt from his clothing "That's what's wrong with you Sauke you think I am not capable of anything you only believe in that dark power Orochimaru has given you. Don't you see it will kill you using that darkness Orochimaru has poison you with Sasuke..." Naruto was caught off as Sasuke appeared in front of him in a flash as Sasuke held Naruto by the throat. Naruto struggled to breath as Sasuke applied pressure to the choke hold he had on Naruto

"No you will die like the animal that you are Naruto!" Sasuke said as he applied more pressure to his hand Naruto started to drift towards the darkness until he heard Sasuke yell.

"Ahhh" screamed the raven haired boy as Naruto fell to the ground Sasuke holding his hand as a kunai had pierced it he looked to were it came from only to see nothing.

"What the hell!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto held him in a bear hug about to flip him over backwards.

"You'll regret this Naruto, Chidori nagashi!" a sound of a thousand birds chirping could be heard as electric current went everywhere Naruto could feel the current going through his body numbing his muscles. Naruto fell limp on the ground the shock tohis system leaving him vulnerable. Sasuke got up to his feet and drew out his blade as he focused his chakra through it.

"look at you! Pathetic laying there like some dead fish. To think you have that power within in you I still was able to defeat you sadly you must die only thing can my revenge be fulfill to kill the one that robed me of my quest!' Sasuke said as he prepared to swing.

"Doton Doryuheki !" screamed Hitomi as she appeared from the tree and landed in front of Naruto as a huge earth wall came between them Sasuke stepped back Hitomi picked up Naruto and took away. Sasuke struck the wall vertically with his blade cutting the wall in half.

"So you were the one that struck me with that blade eh girl!" Sasuke said calmly.

Hitomi kissed Naruto's forehead before turning her attention towards Sasuke.

"Who the hell you calling girl little boy. Coming here to kill my Naruto don't you know he is a very important man! to this world! You I hate your kind thinking themselves self righteous abandoning there loved ones and village for there own gains. " Hitomi said sternly as she drew out her katana blade. Naruto slowly lifted his head to see Hitomi square off against Sasuke he tried to move but his body was full of pain and numbness.

("**Get Up you fool! Get up Naruto letting a woman fight your battles what is this your mate is fighting our fight!") Howled ****Kyūbi**

("**Naruto we must get up or we shall die! Let us end this once and for all call on me again show him are true strength!") **With that Kyūbi's words awoke some thing inside of Naruto.

Naruto's body began to grow warm then hot as red and blue chakra began to engulf his entire body Naruto's whisker marks grew darker as his eyes grew red and slits formed as he grinned with his fangs. This caught Sasuke attention as he looked on towards Naruto waiting to see what would happen next.

"Is this the best you have against me! Ha what a waste of time against fools like you against the great white handsome devil Jiraiya!" Jiraiya said mockingly. As a dozen lifeless bodies covered the ground below him except for one sound-nin. Jiraiya was amazed that one remained as this sound-nin walked calmly towards him. Something about this person made Jiraiya tense he felt a strange chakra from him but he can't remember where.

"Huh going to try you're luck with me..." Jiraiya was cut off as a projectile flew towards him cutting his cheek. Jiraiya moves to the side surprised it came from the sound-nins mouth.

"Well it seeems that you are always the saame ehhh Jiraiya a fool like that apprentice of yours I see he is no match for Sasuke be warn Sasuke can now use a special ability only to the Uchiha clan unfortunately it cost Kabuto's life." Said the sound-nin his voice in snake like hiss. Jiraiya eyes widen as he knew who it was none other than his old teammate Orochimaru. Orochimaru rips his face off to reveal his true face his snake like tongue dancing around. Orochimaru laughing as he stares on at the worried Jiraiya. "I knew you would show up eventually you snake in the grass. To think you were once a great Sannin now nothing but a demented old fool wanting to cheat death." Jiraiya said his voice stern.

"I'll end your life once and for all Jiraiya I will do a world a favor and rid you of this world once that is done Tsunade will be easy then Konoha will burn to nothing. I should thank you all getting rid of most of Akatuski members has made it easy for me ahahha. Kusunagi no Tsurugi Ku no Tachi!" Orochimaru hisses as the infamous sword emerges from his mouth. Orochimaru dives at Jiraiya as he manges to side step Orochimaru but the blade striking part of Jiraiya's arm blood emerging from the wound. Orochimaru prepares to strike again but is stopped by a shock wave. Orochimaru looked on as a huge fox emerged from the woods it was none other than Kyūbi no Yōkō. A howl was heard throughout the land as the full form Kyūbi Naruto howled a battle cry. Sasuke was a little surprised by the sudden transformation. Sasuke drew brack wondering what to do next then it hit him to use that "special" jutsu on him.

"Running scared eh Uchiha you see now the power that Naruto posses this is not his true power that you will see soon." Hitomi said passionately as she closed her eyes not wanting to fall into the sharingan spell.

Sasuke stepped back as he closed his eyes

"mangekyo sharingan!" Sasuke opens his eyes reveling his new weapon his eyes resembling that of his brother. Hitomi rushes towards Sasuke as she jumps upwards and fires a couple explosive kunai towards Sasuke. Sasuke pulls out his kunai and throws them at the exploding tags. Each kunai hit Hitomi's exploding tags flawlessly Hitomi could hear that her explosive tags were dealt with it seems the legends were true about the Uchiha's blood limit jutsu the Mangekyo sharingan.

"_Hitomi step back this is my fight I will deal with Sasuke now go!" _Kyūbi Naruto said as Hitomi formed some seals and vanished from the battlefield. She appeared a couple miles away she could still see the battlefield as it wasn't to miss Naruto.

"So you can transform into a fox how touching lets you dodge this! Amaterasu!"

"_Kaiton blast" _The two fire jutsus meet half way as the black flames and red flames battle for supremacy. The flames burst in mid air sending black and orange fire to ignite the surrounding land the fire left a black spot of five miles wide. Every where was charcoal colored trees black as the abyss. Those that could not escape the black flames were consumed to nothing more than bones of ash. Orochimaru seemed concern wondering if Naruto in his new form would able to actually defeat Sasuke his prized container.

"Sasuke you fool do not let your guard down or else you will share the same fate as your brother!' Hissed Orochimaru at his troubled apprentice.

"Pay attention fool, Hari Jizō" cried out Jiraiya as he was surrounded by his spiky white hair as it reached towards Orochimaru cutting him near his ankles. Orochimaru backed flipped he looked down seeing the drops of blood that his former teammate had done.

"I see you think you can take me eh Jiraiya not even that old fool Sarutobi could defeat me! What makes you think you can!" Taunted Orochimaru

"Because I have heart unlike you Orochimaru I don't use people I have allies and comrades to help me right Kakashi!" Yelled out Jiraiya

Orochimaru turned his head around to see a blur of silver hair come past him.

"Doton supaiku no jutsu!" Cried out Hitomi who landed next to Jiraiya as both her hands smacking the ground it caused a couple of earth spikes to pierce Orochimaru's two legs holding him in place. Orochimaru let out a hiss cry.

"Raikiri!!!" Cried out Kakashi as he pierced the stomach of Orochimaru. Kakashi stepped back as the huge hole left inside Orochimaru body by the attack the blood flowed down all over the ground. All three looked on curious wondering if this was it the end of Orochimaru.

"Hehehe is that the best you have ?" Orochimaru said in weak tone as the blood flowed from his mouth. Kakashi eyes were wide shocked to see Orochimaru still alive after that attack.

"_Ahhhhh you bastard! That's the best you got Sasuke!" _Cried out Kyūbi Naruto as Sasuke had jumped on to his hind left leg and cut him with his chakra katana blade. Sasuke dropped back observing to see what the beast next move would be his eyes widen a bit as he saw Kyūbi was about to shoot something from his mouth. Kyūbi Naruto opened his mouth releasing a fiery blast towards Sasuke who managed elude the attack.Kyūbi Naruto noticed from a distance that Orochimaru was captured but seemed like he was about to summon something.

"_Manda!!! I don't think you will get the chance you bastard snake!!!" yelled _Kyūbi Naruto as he wipped his tails around towards the direction of Orochimaru the force of his tails created a powerful shock wave that sent trees and earth towards him.

"Everyone garb on to something!" Cried out Sakura as she slammed her fists into the ground to counter the shock wave.

"Doton: Doryūhek" Screamed Hitomi who grabbed Kakashi's arm and pulled him behind the great earth wall.

"Amazing a kunoichi at your age able to do perform such a jutsu!" Kakashi said at Hitomi

"You should see my other talents"Hitomi said in a seductive voice.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu Gama" Jiraiya's summoning frog Gama appeared as Jiraiya jumped on to its back to carry him away. The shock wave came with such force trees, rocks and de-brie came at full speed. Orochimaru was sent flying fifty feet from the battle field his body slammed into another tree a branch had pierced his left torso. Orochimaru let out another hissed cry as he was stuck again this time he reached for his arm to summon his Manda

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu Manda" Orochimaru managed to say as a huge purple snake appeared.

"Where's my sacrifices Orochimaru where the hell is my sacrifices I warned you what I would do to you and that fool Kabuto if you summoned me again what's this?!" Manda said amused to see Orochimaru in his weak state

"Listen you the Kyūbi no Yōkō!I will have you sacrifices ready I need you to finish it off now!!!" Screamed Orochimaru as blood came from the corner of his mouth.

Manda saw that the Kyūbi had noticed him and prepared to make his move towards him.

"_Manda!!! You filthy beast you dare show your self in front of me you will suffer your masters fate!" Howled _Kyūbi Naruto

Manda hissed at kyūbi no Yōkō! he turned back towards Orochimaru who was struggling to free himself he failed to notice Manda's killing intent his eyes glowed with hatred towards Orochimaru.

"I have no time for this Orochimaru I will not be draged into to this you failed the first time to have my sacrifices ready I warned you fool now suffer the consequences of your lack of obligation towards me die!!!" Yelled Manda as it opened its massive jaw and strikes Orochimaru. Orochimaru threw his hands trying to form some seals but it was too late all he could see was two fangs as Manda beat Orochimaru in half. Manda jerked his head to rip Orochimaru in half the blood splattered every where from the ripped torso of Orochimaru. Manda finished swallowing his former master as he gave one final hiss towards yūbi no Yōkō! before he vanished in a pile of smoke.

"_You see Sasuke you see what the path of darkness leads too your master is dead killed by his own twisted summon. Do you want to still continue this pitiless fight what will we gain from this? Orochimaru is dead you are free you can change this path Sasuke do you hear me!" Yelled out _Kyūbi Naruto

Sasuke emerged from the woods he had activated his Ten no Juin but something was happening the black marks that were covering his body were beginning to fade

"Not now not while I was so close I have to end this once , Amaterasu" Sasuke cried out as he spit the black flames onto his chakra katana. Kyūbi Naruto strikes at Sasuke with his left paw but Sasuke with the fading cursed seal manages to front flip on to his arm and run upwards. Sasuke disappears from Kyūbi Naruto's eye site but reapears in front of his chest as Sasuke lunges the blade towards the beasts chest Kyūbi Naruto manages to swipe Sasuke with his right paw this time it strikes him from the top of his head to his torso sending Sasuke flying backwards.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh" howls _Kyūbi Naruto as the blade pierces Naruto's chest the pain is so excruciating that Kyūbi Naruto can't think straight stomping everywhere causing the land to rumble. Sasuke let out a painful cry as the Kyūbi chakra began to poison his body the painful chakra flowed through Sasuke who couldn't see straight any more.

"This...this...is...how...it...ends...eh...Naruto...in...the...end...you...were...my...match" Sasuke said as he feel limp on the ground

"Naruuuuutooooo!!!"Screamed Sakura as she rushed towards the beast

"Sakura wait Naruto will crush you in this state. His mind is gone due to the blade we have to get it out of his body!" Kakashi said trying to restrain Sakura

"But we must do something or else he will die" cried Sakura as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Hitomi flipped onto a branch as she grabbed a kunai and tied it with some rope she threw with a lot of force piercing Naruto near his chest as she swung towards Kyūbi Naruto. She saw the blade it had caused a black mark to appear on his chest she grabbed the handle but it was scorching hot.

"ehhhhhhh" she let out a shrike as she ignored the pain trying with all her might to pull the katana. The blade came free but Naruto swung his body from the pain sending Hitomi flying crashing into a wall and landing in the ground.

"Naruto..." was all she could muster before losing sight. Kyūbi Naruto let out one last howl before reverting to his human state Naruto fell into the pond as Sakura, Kakashi rushed towards him Jiraiya had gone to see where Hitomi feel.

Naruto woke up in a white room there was nothing in sight except the white emptiness of space.

("Hello anybody out there" )Yelled Naruto

("**Me It seems we can't be separated eh Naruto") **Kyūbi said as he walked along next to Naruto

("You're here too huh fox so what does that mean?")

("It means you are at a cross roads my dear son") Arashi said in soft tone

Naruto turned around to see who said those words he stopped in his tracks he couldn't believe his eyes there stood his father Arashi Yondaime Hokage

Naruto took a few shaky steps foreword he couldn't believe his father was right there in front of him.

("Dad!") cried out Naruto as he lunged himself into his fathers open arms. Arashi smiled and laugh as he embraced his son in a huge

("Long have I waited to hug you my dear son how long have I missed you." ) Arashi said as tears began to emerge from his eyes. Naruto couldn't hold back his tears any longer as his tears came flowing from his eyes.

**("How long do I have to be here and watch this. Hey Naruto we must go back or do you want to leave your mate behind you want to leave Sakura alone? Remeber we made a deal didn't we") **Kyūbi said sternly as he looked on at the hugging pair.

Aarashi looked at Kyūbi then back at his son.

("Naruto unfortunately the scruffy fox is right if you stay here you will cross over into the next world. I know you have so much to accomplish! I want you to cotinue to live on thats is why I placed Kyūbi inside of you I knew you whould use its powers to protect Konoha. I am very proud of you as well I am sorry to have placed that burden on you my son. Forgive me.") Aarashi said as his voice cracked at the last sentence

Naruto broke away from the hug and wiped his eyes clean he looked into his fathers eyes.

("Dad i don't blame you with out scruffy I wouldn't have lived through some of those battles plus I wouldn't save Sakura-chan. I have to go back Sakura-chan and Sasuke I have to help him dad") Naruto said his voice carrying concern. Arashi smiled at Naruto before floating away Naruto waved back to his father.

("Naruto remember your mother and I will always be with you only one of us could come see you she decided it be best if i went to see. Live a good and long life Naruto and keep that fox in cheek fair well my son.") were the last words Aarashi spoke before disappearing completely. Naruto turned around and started to walk towardsKyūbi.

("Come on we need to go home wait...") Naruto said as he swore he felt him.

("**Yes the raven haired Uchiha boy is here as well it seems our last swipe at him had a profound impact on his body if we don't hurry he will cross over. Oh and don't ever call me scruffy again Naruto!") **Kyūbi sternly towards a grinning Naruto.

Naruto and Kyūbi vanished onwards to the next white room. There Kyūbi and Naruto saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was calm he just floated there in the nothingness of time and space. His eyes caught site of Naruto and Kyūbi

("So I guess you're dead as well eh dope who would of thought that you would bring me down as I did to you.") Sasuke said yet his voice carried a sadness to it.

Naruto walked towards Sasuke and extended his right hand Sasuke looked at his hand then back to Naruto.

("even after we killed each other you still want to be friends... I never will understand what you see in me Naruto") Sasuke said confused to why Naruto would still want to be his friend after what they had gone through.

("**I ask that myself at times I see nothing good in you Uchiha. Yet Naruto sees what little light you have in that twisted soul of yours. Naruto has a power far-greater than his shinobi skills. His compassion his heart towards his friends and loved ones. Something you lack Uchiha.") **Kyūbi said as he walked slowly towards the two young teenagers.

("**Give up this pity ideal of revenge nothing ever comes out of it Uchiha you are the last of your clan. I suggest you amend for your sins and make something of your life what little you have left.")**

Naruto grinned at Sasuke seeing the fox's words had some impact in Sasuke. Sasuke pondered at the words that Kyūbi spoke then he looked at Naruto his eyes returning back to normal the sharingan disappearing.

("Well Naruto out of all the people you never seemed to give up on me. You truly are my friend the only one I have left I guess. You don't know how hard it is to ignore the voices in my head I wanted vengeance at any cost.Yet in the end it cost me my life almost my soul as well if it wasn't for you Naruto") Sasuke said sincerely as he shook Naruto's hand and pulled him into a hug.

("Heh I knew you would come around Sasuke don't worry you still got some friends in Konoha Sakura hasn't forgotten her teammate. Where not dead yet we can still go back come on everyone is waiting.") Naruto said enthusiastic as they broke the hug and continued to walk forward towards the blinding light.

("Guess I am ready to go home eh dope") Sasuke as they all disappeared into the blinding light.

Shizune was running down the halls full speed she needed to reach Tsunade's office it had been almost a month sense Naruto and Sasuke both had been brought into the hospital both seemed like they would not wake up from there comas. The doors to Tsunade's office flew open. Tsunade looked up with Ton-Ton on her lap wondering what the sudden intrusion was about.

"Yes Shizune is there something you need?" Tsunade asked

"Naruto and Sasuke are awake Tsunade-sama!!!" Shizune managed to say out of breath.

"What!!! I can't believe it does Sakura know?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama she is at his bed side" Shizune managed to say as they started to head towards the hospital

Sakura couldn't help but cry had almost cried her eyes out when Tsunade said that she had tried everything to save Naruto and it was up to him to pull through out of this coma. She was by his bed side every day as much as she was allowed to be by his bed side. She was happy he kept his promise of returning Sasuke. It was a miracle that Sasuke was even still breathing the strike that Naruto had given Sasuke in his full Kyūbi form. The chakra of Kyūbi had a powerful effect on Sasuke its chakra was like a poison numbing his entire body before killing his nervous system and muscles. If Sakura hadn't come in time he would have died. They tried everything to get rid of the scar but it was futile the scare remained three large lines ran across Sasuke's face all the way to abdomen. Naruto as well had the scar of Sasuke jutsu near his right breast it almost hit his heart.

"So how are you feeling my love?' Sakura said calmly as she stroked Naruto's hair gently. Naruto couldn't help but grin at his worried girlfriend.

"Just hungry actually Sakura-chan" Naruto managed to say. Sakura let out a laugh Naruto was back to his self she couldn't help but laugh she leaned forward and kissed his lips.

("**Hehehe it seems you will be having a nice evening eh Naruto?! hahahahaha don't strain your self little one you have along way to go hahahaha!") **Kyūbi said teasing Naruto

("Shut UP!!! Nobody asked you fox") Naruto yelled back

"Hey Naruto hello Naruto you there?!" Sakura asked concern to see Naruto space out

"Huh" was all Naruto managed to say before he was brought back to the hospital where Sakura looked at him with concern. Naruto just grinned at her letting her now all was well with him

"So where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sakura gave him a sad smile.

Tsunade's office was surrounded by a couple ANBU Shizune holding Ton-Ton was on her left side while Jiraiya on her left. The elders Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane both sat across on the left side from Tsunade and Sasuke. Sasuke was facing Tsunade he had Kakashi and Yamato behind him incase he pulled anything.

"Consider your self extremely lucky you managed to live. That an the fact you are even still alive. Do you know the penalty for rogue shinobi's? Who align themselves with S Class criminals the one that killed the third Hokage! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU!!!" Screamed Tsunade as she slammed both her hands on her desk everything in the room shook. Sasuke just looked on calmly at Tsunade his eyes almost dead.

"I have betrayed my village abandoned my friends disgraced my self. I am nothing more than a mer prisoner. Hokage-sama." Sasuke said calmly. Kakashi looked intrigued at Sasuke's attitude to the whole situation.

"It seems the boy has the light after that little bout with Naruto" Jiraiya commented.

"This scar is a reminder of the sin I have committed Hokage-sama. This scar will forever remind me of dark path I once took almost losing my soul for power and vengeance in the end it was Naruto who managed to show me the light. I owe him my life even if he is a dope." Saskuke said this time he managed to give a sad smile.

Kakashi walked towards Tsunade.

"I believe Hokage Sasuke may have learned his lesson yet his crimes should not be forgotten a shinobi that betrays his village and his friends a worst kind of person. But those that seek redemption it is along and hard journey towards it. This will always haunt you Sasuke till the day you die." Kakashi said as he crossed his arms. Everyone was silent in the room wondering what would be the sentence he would be given. Tsunade closed her eyes to think after what seemed like an eternity. Tsunade pulled out a piece of paper and her seal as she held out her right hand.

"first give me your Leaf head ban" Tsunade said sternly.

Sauske did as he was told he handed over her the leaf head-ban once it was in Tsunade's hand she crushed it and tossed it in the trash.

"Those head bans are for Konoha kunoichi and shinobi of this village that sacrifice their lives for there village! You I'm afraid you lost that rite to wear that ban. Sasuke Uchiha as Hokage of this village I shall carry out your sentence. First you have lost you rite to ever become a Konoha shinobi.If by some miracle I see that you have learned your lesson of your betrayal you may be reinstated as a Genin. Second you are forbidden to ever leave this village you are to be put under house arrest where you will be under constant supervision. Limited to guest visiting you. You will be given a curfew as well as an escort to ensure you do not try to attempt to escape. If you decided to try to flee you will be executed on sit! " Tsunade took a sip of water as her throat was getting dry from the long sentence she was giving Sasuke.

"Sasuke you are not allowed to carry any weapons of any sort you will work on the fields and any other farm field jobs till your twentieth birthday. On that day you turn twenty you will be assigned a permanent job that I assign to you. You will of course attending counseling till you are medically cleared. You are stripped of your Uchiha clan's inheritance. You will be given a place to live understand these sentences Sasuke or do you prefer a life of imprisonment after we have given you a lobotomy?" Tsunade said as she sat down in her chair awaiting Sasuke's response.

Sasuke sat there pondering what to do he reached towards his back Yamato was about to grab his arms before Kakashi stopped him Sasuke ripped the Uchiha emblem from the back of his shirt and placed it on top of Tsunade's desk.

"I have dishonored my clan and the Uchiha name I accept your sentence Hokage-same I only wish that one day I am given the rite of becoming a Konoha shinobi." Sasuke said as he bowed

"Not as long as I live boy will that ever come to pass!" Homura Mitokado said his voice carrying some venom in his words. Tsunade gave the elders a dirty look before she turned her attention towards Sasuke. She stamped the document with her seal passing the sentence on Sasuke.

"Who knows maybe someday you will bear the rite to become a Leaf-nin again till day long day I suggest you live your second life a good one." With those last words Tsunade motioned the ANBU to escort Sasuke out to his new living quarters. The doors closed behind Sasuke as he left Tsunade's office Sasuke was miles away in his mind. ("I will prove my self one day till then I will just have to wait and bite my time").

Naruto laid on his bed looking at the celling wondering what was next for him. He had retrieved Sasuke and gotten rid of Orochimaru yet that still left Akatuski left. His eyes were closed as her heard the door open to his room.

"Hehe back for more eh Saku..." His words were cut off as his lips were locked in a passionate kiss he kept his eyes closed. He embraced the kiss as Naruto explored with his hands grabbed his girlfriends ass. His right hand began to move towards Sakura's enormous breast as he played with them.

("Enormous Breasts! OH SHIT!!!") Naruto said in his mind as he realized it wasn't Sakura just now but Hitomi. He pushed the orange haired kunoichi who just smiled seductively at Naruto.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to you one last time Naruto. I wanted to see how you were doing and seeing by your "friends" reaction I say you're "up" and at em. Naruto don't worry about Iwakagure coming after you trust me after what happened I say you are off there radars" Hitomi said as she got up from Naruto's bed. Naruto was about to talk before Hitomi placed her fingers on his lips. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead Naruto didn't protest as he got a nice view of Hitomi's cleavage.

"I don't think I will ever see you again but you left me something to remember you bye good bye Naruto it was a privilege knowing you." With those parting words Hitomi vanished. Naruto just looked dumfounded by Hitomi's cryptic meaning.

("what see mean I left her something to remind her of me?")

("**Heh you are truly a fool when it comes to woman eh Naruto your mate just left you it seems you were excited to see her huh ahahhaha")**Kyūbi said his voice mocking Naruto.

("You find it funny don't you fox!") retorted Naruto.

Naruto was snapped back by hearing the door open again this time it was Sakura who snuck back in after hours to spend some "quality" time as she put it.

"Sakura-chan my love you've come back" Naruto's eyes danced at seeing Sakura who happened to be wearing a large black cloak. She smiled at her anxious boyfriend.

"well Naruto I couldn't just leave you here by yourself now could I why don't we..." Sakura stopped mid sentence she smiled some thing in the air. The something about the smell reminded Sakura she smelled it before. The scent got stronger as she got closer to Naruto. Naruto just had a dumb look on his face as Sakura sniffed around his bed. The scent got strong as she smelled Naruto.

"Lavender!" Sakura said as her eyes popped wide open remembering who wears lavender perfume.

She grabbed Naruto by his collar as her eyes darted into his Sakura's eyes narrowed as she placed here right index finger on Naruto's lips she swiped his lips finding lipstick on them.

("**Prepare your self Naruto for a pain that no man should ever feel! Beware of a jealous heart!") **Kyūb said before disappearing

"Sak...Sakura-chan I can explain..."

"Explain WHAT EXACTLY! Finding Hitomi;s lipstick and stench on my BOYFRIEND!!! Oh prepare for what you are going to get mr.blonde "STUD" I'll teach you kiss other trashy kunoichis!!!" Sakura yelled as she threw back her left fists.

"Sakura-chanahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh". All that could be heard in ward nine were screams of pain and plea from Naruto Uzumaki.

Hitomi watched on from across the building on the roof tops.

"My poor sweet Naruto such a pity you ended up with a violent women." Hitomi said a smile forming on her lips

"Come Kumori lets go home." Hitomi said towards her raccoon pet as both disappear into the moonlight .

Epilogue

Couple months Later...

The sun was rising in Iwagakure a lone figure stood watching the sunrise as his shadow cast a darkness over his office. A knock was heard on his door.

"Come in Hitomi." ordered Tsuchikage. Hitomi entered the room wearing a brown cloack she seemed fatigued.

"Yes Tsuchikage you wanted to see." Hitomi said in calm tone towards the Kage

Tsuchikage turned around observing Hitomi before speaking.

"I know of your clan's ritual and practices young one you're clan has lived by them for ages it is a secret ritual yet only those in the clan now of it." Tsuchikage spoke in dark low calm voice as Hitomi had stunned face to Tsuchikage's words.

"How...how do you know of my clan's ritual Tsuchikage?"

"Easy my dear...I am one of those children. My mother was from your clan she died on a mission unfortunately she took me along. I was found by farmer couple they were very kind people. Your believed me to be dead. So tell me Hitomi how is our clans future holding up?" Tsuchikage said as he looked at Hitomi's belly.

"You're ahhbluahhhhhhhh!" Hitomi threw up in front of Tsuchikage's desk. Hitomi covered her mouth embarrassed by what happened.

"gomen nasai Tsuchikage-sama it must have been something I had to eat"

Tsuchikage walked closer to Hitomi and kneeled down and helped her up.

"My child I know you are lying don't worry that which you carry shall turn the tide for us. No longer will we in Konoha's shadow with this history shall be re written now we just wait my dear we just wait..."

Naruto got up early as always his ANBU missions demanded that he get up early. He couldn't help but look back at his bed Sakura laid peacefully in his bed he couldn't bear it to wake her. He bent down and kissed her head she smiled as Naruto readied him self for battle.

"A new day is upon us fox know I just have to see what this new day brings us" Naruto said to himself as he watched the sunrise threw his window. The sun bathed Naruto as he put his fox mask on

("**What await us Naruto is our destiny as well as a path of blood and sacrifice be ready my dear boy for the path will be a difficult one...") **Kyūbi said as they both watched the sun rise in Konoha.

_Hello every one sorry for the big delay I am glad to say it's done the last and final chapter of Pink Honor I hope every one will enjoy it. Thank you all for your feedback criticisms and ideas. I appreciate it a lot. Some may like how I ended it others well feel like it is not fulfilling but hey its my story I hope you all well enjoy it. Little side note I will update chaps 7 and 8 I just wanted to post my story since it is so overdue enjoy every one I will be back with more Sakura and Naruto fanfics some one shots take care! _


End file.
